


What A Shame She's Fucked In The Head

by twodragonsflying



Series: Soulmate Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Gets a Hug, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark Side Rey (Star Wars), Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Empress Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Forgive Me, Good Parent Din Djarin, Han Solo Dies, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Leia Organa Dies, Luke Skywalker Dies, Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole, M/M, ManDadlorian, Mand'alor (Star Wars), Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Mandalorian Clans (Star Wars), Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Meddling Force Ghosts (Star Wars), Naboo Royal Handmaidens (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, References to Star Wars Legends, Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Rey is a Tease (Star Wars), Self-Sacrifice, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious Being an Asshole, Smuggler Ben Solo, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, as a joke, everybody else lives, except Palpatine, fuck him, spoilers in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodragonsflying/pseuds/twodragonsflying
Summary: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021: Day 3 You can see a countdown until you meet your soulmate.Ben has made it his goal to stay out of the war. He spent the first 23 years of his life being pulled back-and-forth. One day he had enough and stole his father’s ship and never looked back. But the truth is he was not over the past. He was running away from it. He was running away from who he was, his destiny, his identity. But the little clock on his arm kept him moving. Maybe one day he would find somebody who would love him for who he was and not just who he was supposed to be.Rey was snatched up when she was 6. Her parents were killed in the struggle and ever since she’d been trained in the way of the dark side of the force by the surviving members of the Sith inquisition. But she hasn’t been allowed to go to Exegol and meet her grandfather. She hasn’t proven herself worthy of the throne of the Sith yet. So she’s determined to become so. But she’s also glad to travel the galaxy because the timer on her arm is bleeding ever closer to the day when she’ll meet whoever it is. And maybe they will see her as someone who’s not good enough yet. Maybe they’ll see her as someone who’s worth something more than her last name.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Soulmate Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148540
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37
Collections: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021





	1. Main Title

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

  
  
  


**STAR WARS**

  
  


WHAT A SHAME SHE’S FUCKED IN THE HEAD

  
  


Luke Skywalker has vanished.

In his absence, the REFORMED 

GALACTIC EMPIRE has risen from

the ashes and EMPRESS PALPATINE

will not rest until Skywalker, 

the last Jedi, has been destroyed.

With the support of the NEW 

REPUBLIC, General Princess Leia Organa 

leads a brave re-established REBELLION. 

She is desperate to find her brother 

Luke and gain his help in restoring 

peace and justice to the galaxy.

Meanwhile, her son, BEN SOLO, is stranded

on the desert planet of Jakku after not 

having seen his family for many years...


	2. Here You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo is dragged back into the intergalactic conflict by the will of The Force. He meets his destiny along the way.

Ben Solo did not want to be wrapped in the middle of his family’s story. Maybe he used to, when he was a child. But he was a man now and he had long since put childish dreams behind him. They had too much chaos, too many high expectations. The darkness, while it has been tempting for a few moments of weakness, was just as chaotic, just as demanding of him to live up to something he wasn’t. 

So he ran. He had taken the  _ Millennium Falcon _ and flown as far as that old piece of junk would take him. He ran spice and helped pirates. He explored the edges of the galaxy. And he finally crash landed on a desert planet. 

Jakku. There his parents loomed over him just like the crashed star destroyers. He was out of money to pay for repairs so he was being forced to work off his debt by some crook called Unkar Plut. It was honestly little more than indentured servitude. Dark solutions to his problem had crossed his mind more than once but he didn’t feel it was worth it. 

At least on Jakku, being Ben Solo meant just that. He wasn’t a prince, he wasn’t a Jedi, he wasn’t a legend. He was just Ben. 

But, The Force was always insistent on getting it’s way. And The Force seemed to want him to be involved. 

He found a droid, well more like rescued a droid. As it turns out, said droid was carrying an important piece of information for his mother’s Rebellion. Of course it was. 

He thought he was going to get lucky when a man, who said his name was Finn, came along saying he was with the Rebellion and he would take the droid back. But he needed a pilot and Stormtroopers were chasing them both anyway so they got back to the  _ Millennium Falcon _ just in time and Ben managed to fly them off world. 

Then, another snag in his brilliant plan of avoiding his past as much as he possibly could. His father. Han Solo pulled the  _ Falcon _ in with a tractor beam and after some very Han Solo hijinks and an admittedly tearful reunion, they set off once more. All the way to Takkodana. 

Ben and Finn (who had revealed that he was actually a stormtrooper defector, which, to his surprise barely phased Ben at all) were about to leave together to get as far away from the main storyline as possible. But Ben heard a call. He looked at his wrist. Less than an hour left. If he was being called this soon to that fated meeting, he would follow. 

He walked down the steps to where the voices were, but he found no people. The source was an unassuming box which he immediately walked to. 

He opened it to reveal the unmistakable shape of a lightsaber hilt. He dared to touch it, and the moment he did, his head was filled with terrifyingly real visions. 

A little girl screaming as she was ripped away from her mother and father. 

_ “The force surrounds us” _

Luke Skywalker screaming out a pained “No!” As he looked on the destroyed temple, or perhaps the reveal of his true parentage. The scenes seemed to flicker and blend together. 

_ “It binds the galaxy together.” _

Ben, at the age of 10, looking up at the stars. Ben at the age of 23 finding out that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were one and the same. 

_ “Let it flow through you.” _

The  _ Millennium Falcon _ flying away. 

_ “Ben.” _

And he was thrown onto the ground as a terrible dark figure loomed towards him. Double bladed red lightsaber coming right for him. 

_ “Ben. Remember who you are.”  _

_ “These are your first steps.” _

His eyes snapped open and he was back in Maz Kanata’s cellar. He breathed deeply and tried to shake off the impact of the vision. Quiet footsteps approached Ben. He turned to see Maz herself standing over him. 

Ben sat up on his knees and looked at her before speaking. “My grandfather’s lightsaber.” It was both a realization and an accusation. “What’s going on here?”

“It called to you.” Maz reached for Ben’s hand and he felt compelled to accept it. 

“I have to get away.” Ben whispered, but there was no confidence in his tone.

“I know, Han told me you don’t want any part of the war.” Maz tilted her head as if concerned about his choices. Ben shook his head and looked away with a slight scoff.

“I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.” He started, his eyes trained on the floor. 

Maz gently touched his face and turned him to look at her. He met her eyes with some reluctance. 

“If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people.” Maz removed her goggles and looked into Ben impossibly deeper. “In your eyes, I see that you already know that you have a place in this story. And it will be fully your own.”

Ben sighed, but kept eye-contact. “It means I’ll have to face my past. I’ve been running from it for so long, I’m not who I used to be.”

“The lightsaber called you. It was your grandfather’s, then your uncle’s, but now it is yours.”

“There’s so much pain in it’s past.” Ben said in a voice that was barely audible. 

“The past can hurt.” Maz agreed. “But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it.”

Ben stood suddenly and started to back away. “I’m sorry, but running is the only thing I’m good at.” He turned around and did just that. 

Ben ran out of the castle, he checked his arm to see mere minutes left. He was going to meet them as he fled. He heard ships and blaster fire overhead. It seems the Empire had found them and he was not about to go back to see. 

But soon Ben realized he was being followed. The time was ticking down. He stood his ground and looked around as he heard thr approaching sound of people walking. But to his horror he saw stormtroopers through the trees. He started backing up quietly, hoping to get out of sight, but he managed to back into a fallen tree trunk which caused him to loose his footing and fall to the ground with a crash. He managed to fall into a tree root too so his air was knocked out and he was incapassated for a few seconds. Long enough that he knew he’d have no chance of getting away. 

Ben lay on the forest floor for what felt like an eternity. 

60 seconds left. 

He sat up and propped himself on his arm, squinting through the forest and his hazy vision. The sound of footsteps in the distance grew nearer. His other hand rested on his blaster as he just waited. 

45 seconds.

A coldness swept over him. It was the sickening and unfortunately familiar presence of the dark side. Ben’s heart raced as he tried to pull himself to his feet, but his body practically screamed at him to stay. That pain wasn’t from the fall. 

20 seconds.

Leaves were displaced and he heard the billowing of fabric. His eyes shut tight as he took a deep breath, allowing himself to feel what he hadn’t in a long time.

5 seconds. 4 seconds. 3... 2.. 1....

Ben’s eyes snapped open to see a someone standing before him, a dark red dress and black cloak, both of which reached the ground were the first things he saw. Then he moved his gaze. A thin frame, pale skin,soft pink lips and- Ben let out an audible gasp when he caught sight of her terrible yellow eyes that destroyed any beauty her young face may have once held. 

**00:00:00:00**


	3. Let Me Hold You Like A Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben awakens in an unfamiliar room and learns more about the woman he met in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries lol

Ben Solo woke up in a large bed made up in black and red. He momentarily was very confused as to where he was and what was going on. But then he remembered. 

Panic stricken, he checked his arm. The counter was etched at zero. It had actually happened. He still didn’t remember what had transpired after he looked into those horrible eyes. 

“You’re awake.” A soft voice came from across the room. Ben sat up and turned to look and see her standing by the entryway. Her face was half covered by her hood. She seemed almost delicate that way. 

Ben finally registered this mess he was in and looked down at himself. He was wearing the same clothes from the forest. He wasn’t restrained at all, but his blaster was missing. 

“Why did you take me here?” He asked, trying to seem confident and threatening but there was clear nervousness in his voice. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” She began walking in his direction. Her dress and cloak danced around her feet gracefully and it almost seemed as though she were floating. “You’re my guest.” 

Ben paused. He should have felt violated, but somehow he was comfortable in her presence, as long as she kept that hood down anyway. 

“Where are the other’s?” Ben’s voice came out smaller than he intended, making his question sound more like a plea than a demand. 

“You mean the murders, traitors, and scoundrels you call friends?” She smirked, lips just visible beneath the shadows “And family.” She moved her arm enough to reveal the timed out counter tattooed there that matched Ben’s. “You’ll be pleased to know I haven’t the slightest clue.” 

Ben’s eyes were drawn to her arm and his own. His mouth was open slightly and he was sure he probably looked like an awkward kid. The woman looked down to where his gaze fell and slowly reached to touch his arm. The feeling of her hand on him sent a surge through his body. His mind wrestled with the opposing desires to push her away or pull her in. Instead he just stayed still, hardly even daring to breath. 

“You still don’t like me.” She said in a calm voice. Her thumb was gently tracing every zero that was imprinted in his skin. The action made him shiver both in fear and desire. 

“I- I haven’t decided yet.” Ben whispered, fully honest. “It’s hard to determine your feelings about someone you know very little about.” That part was only half true, he’d made some deductions but he wasn’t completely certain if they were right. He foolishly hoped he was mistaken. 

“I see.” Her other hand moved to touch his face and bring him to look at her. The touch was still firing off all sorts of mixed emotions through him. He still couldn’t see her eyes as he found her face with his gaze. He did notice that she was certainly very young. That made him uncomfortable for various reasons. 

The girl fully sat in front of Ben. Her hands didn’t from his skin, gripping both his face and arm just a little too tight. “You know who I am.”

Ben shuddered almost entirely out of fear. He felt himself nod slightly at her words. “You’re so young.” Alright that was not what he thought he was going to say, but it was what he was thinking. 

She seemed to find humor in his reaction, as her mouth curled up into what may have been a smile. “Don’t worry dear, I’m overage.”

Ben’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. “That’s not…”

“Isn’t it?” She moved the hand that was on his wrist to rest on his shoulder. She was too close. It was awful and dangerous and scary. So why did he like it?

“You don’t know anything about me.” A growl-like rasp etched into Ben’s words, his eyes narrowing.

“Ben Solo. Son of Princess Leia Organa and General Han Solo. Nephew of Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Mand’alor Din Djarin. Adoptive Grandson of Senator Bail Organa and Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan.” She paused and her odd smile widened “You’re the prince of a dead planet. How poetic.”

“Stop.” He bared his teeth and glared at her. 

She ignored his request and continued her monologue. “Biological grandson of Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo,” she paused, seeming to contemplate the name of the planet. ”And Darth Vader.” 

“Anakin Skywalker.” He corrected, grabbing her hands and pulling them off of him, not too rough though. 

She acted unphased by him pulling her off and even let out a quiet laugh. It was almost like a bell, but still something deranged instead of sweet. “Yes, I know your feeble stories of the heroic return of Anakin just before his death.” She shook her head slightly and leaned back on her hand, her awful yellow eyes finally visible beneath the hood. “How he murdered my grandfather.”

Ben’s blood ran cold and he tore his gaze away from her face. The Empress brought her unoccupied hand up to aimlessly run her fingers through the hair that fell over her shoulder. Ben again realized that she was probably beautiful, but the evil eyes made that near impossible to actually see. 

“I know you’ve seen the map to Luke Skywalker.” She was onto business. “Would you be a dear and tell me about it? I’m just dying to have a little chat with him.”

“Like hell I will.” Ben spat at her, he sat up as if he were going to try and make a run for it or attack. They both knew he wouldn’t do either of those things. At least not yet.

Empress Palpatine leaned close to him again, this time it almost seemed like a challenge. “You know I can take whatever I want.”

“You know I can resist.”

She smiled again at that, apparently liking his confidence. “We’ll see.”

He felt her in his mind, his thoughts and memories being forcefully pulled forward. Her presence was so intrusive, but oddly at home. He tried to push her out but there was resistance from within himself to do so. Like holding your breath for too long. 

“So lonely.” She smirked as she stared into him. “Never part of any crowd. Always too good or not good enough.” She brought a hand to his hair, twisting a finger in the overgrown strands of black. “Impossible standards for a little boy to live up to.” 

Ben pushed back more, sweat began to bead on his forehead from the mental strain. 

“I see the island.” She announced in a sing-song voice. “We’re getting closer.” The girl paused as she looked in deeper. “Han Solo, you felt like he was a disappointment of a father. At least you had one.”

“Get out of my head.” He tried to fight, but he was completely restrained by the dark side of the force. 

“Ahh, but I see I’m already in there. You think I’m pretty? How sweet.” Her twisted smile returned and she leaned in closer. Ben could feel her breath on his face. “I’ll get that map out of you.”

“I’m not giving you anything.”

“Don’t be afraid.” She whispered suddenly as she unlocked another memory of his. For a fraction of a second he could have sworn he saw her eyes turn brown, but they were yellow again before he could process it. “I feel it too.” 

He let out his breath slowly. He already knew. His eyes locked with hers and he pushed back with everything he had. The scales tipped and it was him seeing into her mind. It felt like a powerful cold storm, but far within there seemed to be a warm shelter with glowing fire. He couldn’t reach that Rey. Not yet. But he saw enough.

“You’re the one who’s afraid.” His eyes lit up with a new found strength in every word. She seemed to completely submit to him pushing back. The evil smirk of the Lady of the Sith melted away and was replaced with the freighted expression of a little girl. “You’re afraid you will never be as strong as Darth Sidious!” 

The Empress seemed to leap away from Ben as if she’d been burned. Her face was drained of color. He saw the yellow of her eyes flicker again, unshed tears making them shine. 

“I’ll get through to you eventually.” She muttered. Her expression was confident but still shocked. Rey, as Ben now knew her name to be, quietly walked towards the door, pausing just a moment before leaving. 

He sat stunned for a moment. He still wasn’t tied down and he didn’t hear any indications of the door locking. 

She was letting him go. 

Ben was smart enough to know a trap when he saw one, but he wasn’t going to look a gift bantha in the mouth either. 

Slowly, he rose to his feet and began making his way to the door. Maybe there would be guards or something. But when he pushed the button that opened the door, he saw nothing but an empty hallway. 

He didn’t think twice before running. 


	4. What You Want Me To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey isn't really going to let Ben escape that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the warning. This is supposed to be a faithful reimagining

Ben ended up finding his father, Chewie, and Finn as he was sneaking through the halls of Starkiller Base. He ran to Han and hugged him tightly, grateful to be found by his family. Chewbacca pulled them both into a tight, hairy Wookie hug as well which made Ben laugh slightly. 

“I’m happy to see you too.” Ben responded to the Wookie’s roar with a fond smile. 

“We’ve been through worse.” Han said with a shrug.

Ben raised his eyebrows “Have we now?”

“Yeah.” Han said lightly “Like when you were five…”

“And I had to save you from bounty hunters?” Ben chuckled slightly “Mom was so mad.”

“Alright, you can finish your family reunion on the ship, we gotta get out of here.” Finn said, clearly very uncomfortable as he jumped from every sound.

“He’s right.” Han said, clapping a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Let’s go.” 

Ben nodded and the four made their way out of the structure with a surprising lack of struggle. Boots met the snow and they walked out into the cold. The battle raged on overhead but their party seemed completely untouched. 

Ben looked at the  _ Falcon _ . It was just a short walk away, he could see it’s familiar shape through the snowfall. “This is too easy.” He said quietly, his words a steaming cloud in front of him. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Yeah.” Han nodded. “We better move quickly.” 

But before they could do anything, a shuffling sound came from behind them. Clicks of guns sounded and modulated voices conversed. 

“Freeze!” Yelled one Trooper. The four did as told. 

“Turn around! Hands where I can see them.” Slowly the little band of rebels turned and raised their hands. It was a small group of seven stormtroopers, which seemed far too small. Finn noticed that they were wearing red armor, meaning they were from the Empress’ personal legion. 

“Your bad feeling was right.” The defector whispered to the would-be prince who was laser focused on the soldiers. 

“Seven against four?” Han asked quietly. “That’s not too bad.”

Ben’s concentration didn’t break, his focus was unrelenting. One of the troopers started in his direction. He seized the opportunity to tune into the force and bang the helmets of two of the red-armored soldiers together. Both of them falling to the ground. 

“What the-“ another started, but he was cut short by the sound of A blaster bolt hitting him. Han was a great shot even after many years. 

Ben lunged forward at an impossible speed and ripped the closer Stormtrooper’s gun out of his hand and hit him hard with it.

Finn and Chewbacca also made quick work of the other standing troopers. 

It was still too easy. They were clearly just a distraction. Ben shot his father a panicked look. All of them started sprinting towards the  _ Millennium Falcon, _ Ben leading by several strides. He almost didn’t hear the unmistakable sound of lightsabers igniting. He stopped in his tracks, horror threatened to fill his lungs and suffocate him when he heard Finn scream. 

Ben wheeled around to see two masked people with strange double bladed red lightsabers. They were seemingly not doing anything, but Ben’s companions were all frozen on their knees. And the strangers were coming right for him. 

Just as he thought the situation couldn’t get any worse, their damn lightsabers started spinning. Ben started to back away. He thought he heard his father yell his name but he didn’t know why. 

That is until he backed right into someone. 

“Hello love.” Said the unmistakable voice of the Empress. Of Rey.

Ben spun around to see her smiling at him. Smiling as if this was a fun little meeting. It was unsettling. 

“Did you really think I’d let you get away that easily?” She asked in a bizarrely light tone.

“No.” Ben answered flatly and honestly. 

“Smart boy.”

He cringed and looked into her terrible eyes. “What do you want?”

“Just in general? Or right now?” She was actually joking around. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Let’s start with now.” He glared at her, trying to use his height to be intimidating. Clearly that was not working. 

“You.” She said simply. Her smile was so genuine. She seemed to be so lighthearted and playful with him. But every time he took a glance at her eyes all he could see was pure malice. 

“I’m afraid that’s one-sided, your highness.” Ben said dryly as he wiped his face of emotion. 

“Is it?” The Empress grabbed his arm and pushed his sleeve up to expose the line of zeros on his arm. The tattoo etched into his skin, forever standing as a glaring reminder of their unbreakable connection. “You can’t escape this. So don’t try. Join me Ben. I know you’ve always wanted to become greater than your family. Come with me and I will make you the royalty you were always meant to be.” 

Her words echoed through his mind. It was a tempting offer. He could stand by her side and prove his worth to the galaxy. He could make a name for himself that had nothing to do with who his family was. 

But not really. 

“No.” He pulled out of her grasp and stepped back. “ I won’t fall for your tricks.”

The Empress’ eyes narrowed. “So you want to do this the hard way.” Her voice had a dark edge to it. Something that had always been bubbling just below the surface but hadn’t made itself known to him. Until now. 

Rey tilted her head, Chewie and Finn were thrown in separate directions. And the two Sith that accompanied her were pointing their lightsabers at Han Solo who was still held down and unable to move. 

Ben started running towards his father but one of the Sith threateningly moved her lightsaber. The implication was enough to stop Ben dead in his tracks.

“If you want to save him you have to join me.” Rey said. Her calm mask was breaking and every word held a threat. He wouldn’t be her equal if he joined her. He’d be her slave. 

But he loved his father. Even despite all of the rocky moments in their relationship. He loved him. 

Han looked into his son’s eyes “Ben. It’s OK. I don’t want you to lose yourself.”

Ben hesitated. He looked back at Rey. Her eyes were hateful, but her word was good. Then back to Han. His were loving. Han was willing to sacrifice himself to save Ben’s soul. 

“I-“ Ben started, a lump in his throat. 

“Join me.”

“Don’t fall for it Ben. I’m not worth that.” 

“You’ll never have to lose anything you care about again.”

“Don’t listen to her, she's lying.”

“You can even save the ones you love from dying.”

“It’s okay son.”

“Join me.”

“Let me go.” 

“You can’t run forever.”

“I love you.”

Ben didn’t have time to process what was happening until it did. Han Solo grabbed the lightsaber and ran himself through with it. Hoping to spare his son from feeling as if he were responsible for his father’s death. 

“No!” Rey shrieked, shrill and terrible. 

A shot was fired into the back of one of the Sith’s heads and he fell to the ground with a thud. The other looked over to see the Wookie standing with his crossbow prepared to shoot again. She began deflecting every bolt with her spinning blade.

It was enough of a distraction for Ben to run and kneel by his father’s side. Blood was pooling onto the snow. Han looked at his son. He gave him a little smile and weekly brought his hand to his face. Ben closed his eyes and put his hand on his father’s. When he opened his eyes again, his vision was completely blurred by fresh tears. 

“Dad.” He whispered. 

“I know, kid.” 

“I’m being torn apart.” The tears began spilling over out of Ben’s eyes.

Han’s face was pained and sympathetic. “But you can put yourself back together again. You have a lot of family left.” He was growing weaker by the second. 

”Please, don’t leave me.” The tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

“I’m not.” 

Han Solo breathed his last. Ben’s tears fell on his father’s face, and he closed Han’s eyes with his free hand.

“You did this.” Ben was enraged. Everything in him wanting revenge. 

And that’s exactly how the Empress wanted him. 

“If I’m not mistaken he did it himself.” Her voice was calm. She was calm after what happened to his father. 7I

He turned his head to look at her “You monster!” His eyes were poisonous as he glared at her. 

“It seems he did it to save you from turning to the dark side. But it’s already apparent that his sacrifice was in vain.”

Ben stood. He looked around to see the remaining Sith was defeated and Chewie carrying an injured Finn. The latter was just conscious enough to throw a lightsaber in Ben’s direction. Ben willed the force to bring the ancient weapon to himself, igniting the blue blade. 

Rey pulled her own hilt from where it hit beneath her cloak and out came two red blades. 

“It’s just us now.” Ben’s eyes were still filled with rage, he spoke slowly. 

“So it is.” She twirled her weapon around in front of her and stepped forward. 

Ben twirled his own lightsaber in response. They began pacing around each other. 

“That weapon belonged to Darth Vader. He used it to do very horrible things.” She stood in a ready stance. 

“Yeah, well we all have our demons.” Ben stepped closer to her. “Some of us are just strong enough to defeat them.”

She made the first swing. He blocked the red blade with ease. It had been so long since he fought like this. But it was still second nature. 

She lunged again. He was able to dodge and block her every attack. But she was merciless. The dark side took over her and made her completely lose sight of anything but hate. She wasn’t going easy on him. And his rusty skills weren’t holding up. 

Rey sneered and fought him with deadly precision and intensity. He started to go on the offensive. The force flowed through him. A familiar presence like an old friend. The anger for his father’s fate returned in full force and he began to over take her. Every strike and blow was matched perfectly. 

Eventually he fully overtook her, bending her blade down far enough to cut into her own shoulder. She winced in pain and he took the opportunity to tear the corrupted weapon from her hands. 

Shocked. Rey fell to the ground. Her face resembled a frightened child again. 

He slashed down at her, a massive burn wound on her face and neck. She was terrified. He could see it. 

He could’ve killed her. Easily. He could avenge his father’s death. He raised the lightsaber, preparing to strike. But he heard a voice ring through the force. 

_ “Revenge is not the Jedi way. Don’t lose yourself to the darkness like I did.” _

Ben stopped. He lowered the lightsaber and extinguished it’s blade. 

Ben then turned to run away from her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.


	5. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Han's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter because its basically like a bridge scene and its my story so I can.

Ben reunited with his mother and tearfully explained what had happened. Leia was so very kind and understanding. He didn’t deserve that.

The map to Luke was completed after R2-D2 powered back up and was able to combine his star chart with BB-8’s.

A few days passed and they held a funeral for Han Solo. They decided that the urn would be most at home in a special compartment on the  _ Millennium Falcon. _ Ben couldn’t bring himself to view it. If he hadn’t run away, maybe his father would still be alive. Leia told him not to blame himself, he found that advice difficult to take to heart.

Ben often found himself cleaning spotless blasters or staring at an empty jacket. Everything was so numb. He was only vaguely aware of the war going on around them every day. 

Maybe a week after the battle of Starkiller Base, Finn finally woke up and was healed from his injuries. Ben made his way to see his friend. As he approached he saw the ex stormtrooper kissing a pilot with curly dark hair. Finn had mentioned something about a soulmate. It must have been so nice to be back together again. 

Ben felt a pang of jealousy despite himself. They got to kiss in the hallways. They got to look into each other's eyes with pure love. They got to be happy together. 

So why did Ben get nothing but grief?

The two men broke out of the embrace after what felt like hours. Finn turned to see Ben, and he smiled. Ben couldn’t help but smile back as he walked in their direction. 

“It’s nice to see you up and at it again, kid.” Ben put his hand on Finn’s shoulder, a friendly gesture. 

Finn shrugged a little. “I’m still sore, but the medic said I’m in the clear.”

Ben nodded. “My mom and I were talking and we both think you should come with us to find my uncle.”

Finn seemed confused by the offer at first, but then he seemed to understand. “Do you really think I’m cut out to be a Jedi?”

“I know you are. Not just anybody could take on a Sith inquisitor with little experience in lightsaber combat and live to tell the tale.”

Finn nodded and turned back to the pilot, as if he wanted to ask if it was okay. 

The other man softened and put his hand on Finn’s cheek. “Go on. We’ll see each other again.”

Finn still seemed reluctant. He looked back and forth between the other two. 

“You’re going to make a great Jedi. Go on.” The pilot quickly kissed him and smiled before pushing his soulmate towards Ben. 

“I’ll make sure he stays out of trouble.” Ben promised with the tiniest hint of a smirk. “I’m Ben Solo, by the way.”

“The general’s son?”

“That’s the one.”

“Poe Dameron.” The pilot nodded at Ben before extending his hand. Ben took it and they quickly shook hands. 

“It’s been a pleasure, but we really should go now.” Ben said, the slightest hint of nervous tension in his tone.

“Of course.” Poe gave Finn another quick kiss on the cheek before backing away. “May the force be with you both.”

“You too.” Finn smiled a little before he and Ben turned to walk towards the  _ Millennium Falcon _ . Both prepared to voyage into the unknown. 


	6. Places We Can Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest to find Luke Skywalker succeeds, but things do not go quite as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buir: A Mandalorian word for parent

The trip to Luke Skywalker took a few days, even through hyperspace. With the time they had to kill, Ben and Chewie taught Finn how to play games. Of course, Chewie won every round he played. Ben and Finn quickly became fairly evenly matched and won against each other equally. Though Ben did have a slight upper hand at the classic version of Sabbac. 

Leia and Ben spent a lot of time talking. They swapped stories and remembered Han fondly. They mused about Luke and laughed about Ben’s childhood days. They cried together when thinking about all that had been lost. 

But he didn’t tell her about Rey. She didn’t tell him exactly what made Luke leave. Those were conversations for another time. They were connected to one another’s thoughts enough to know they were both hiding something. But they were also connected to one another’s feelings enough to not ask. 

The day the party arrived at Ahch-To, Ben landed the ship on a relatively flat area near the coastline. It was at the base of a large hill that looked to have stone steps carved in it. Leia and Finn were going to join him but they needed to stay back for a moment, apparently. Ben decided to go ahead and look for Luke. He clipped Anakin’s lightsaber to his belt and hesitated for a moment before grabbing Han’s old jacket and pulling it over his shoulders. It was slightly snug but Ben felt more connected to his father. Almost like the ex-general was still with him. 

  
  


When Ben reached the top of the stairs that led to more ruins. He saw the back of who he figured was his uncle standing, looking out to the ocean. He removed Anakin’s lightsaber from his belt before Luke turned around to look at him. 

He looked old. His hair was grey and he had a beard that was very unkept. Ben didn’t know what to say, so he just held the lightsaber out to his uncle.

Luke stepped forward. “Ben?”

Ben nodded. “Hi Uncle Luke.” 

Luke took the lightsaber and studied it. “Where did you find this?”

“It’s a long story.” He shrugged and looked around awkwardly. 

“I have time.” Luke raised his eyebrows at his nephew. 

Ben looked back to Luke “Great, I’ll tell you on the  _ Falcon _ .” Ben started to turn and walk away, but Luke didn’t budge. 

Ben turned back to look at him and crossed his arms. “Aren’t you coming? We need you.”

“Kid-“ Luke started, but he was interrupted by a little voice calling out. 

“Daddy!” A small, green child with Impossibly large ears ran to hug the Jedi master’s leg. 

Luke’s lips curled into a seemingly involuntary smile. “Grogu, I thought you were out fishing with your Buir.” 

“We finished!” Grogu smiled and tugged on his father’s robes. 

Luke crouched down to be closer to his son’s height. “Yeah? And how many did you eat?“ 

Grogu held all six of his fingers up with a proud expression in his face. 

“Were they big ones?”

“Huge!”

Luke chuckled softly and hugged Grogu quickly who then looked up at Ben with surprise and interest as if just noticing him. 

“Benny?” The child asked in disbelief.

Ben’s face broke into the biggest smile and he dropped to his knees, holding his arms out for Grogu who ran into his younger big cousin’s arms. 

“I missed you buddy!” Ben said as he hugged Grogu close. “You’ve grown a whole two inches since I’ve been gone. Six years…” Ben’s face fell slightly as he looked back up to his Uncle’s graying hair and wrinkles. Grogu wouldn’t probably reach adolescence before his parents died. It was a hard truth. But Ben would also be happy to raise the kid. His first friend. 

“Where’s Auntie Leia?” Grogu asked after pulling out of the hug.

“Oh, she’s coming. I think she’s trying to be dramatically late.” Ben snorted a little and looked up at Luke. The Jedi smiled fondly at the thought of his sister. 

Grogu giggled, excited to see his aunt again. “What about uncle Han?”

Ben’s smile completely disappeared as he looked away from the child, hoping to spare him the truth. “He’s… Not coming.”

Luke filled with realization. A cold wind swept over the hill. Grogu was smart enough to understand as well. There was silence for a moment. 

Not too long after that, Leia and Finn made their way up the steps. “Sorry dear, we were just sending a message to the Rebellion. It’s hard to get long-range transmissions to work from-“ She stopped short as soon as she saw her brother again after so many years.

“Leia.”

“Luke.”

“Aunt Leia!” Grogu ran and hugged the princess’ legs, breaking her trance. 

“Grogu! It’s good to see you.” Leia bent over and began to listen as the child babbled.

Ben stood up and looked back over at Luke. Finn took the opportunity to walk over towards the Jedi. 

“Hello, Mr. Skywalker- or Master?” Finn cringed a little at his own lack of certainty.

“Luke is fine. Who the hell are you?” 

“Oh!” Finn acted surprised to be asked “I’m… Finn.”

Luke nodded once “And why has my family brought you here, Finn?”

Ben was about to interject to explain but Luke held his hand up, wanting to hear from the stranger. 

“Well, I-“ Finn stopped and considered for a moment. “I’ve always known I was different. I just didn’t understand what it was or what it meant until I met Ben…” 

Luke looked at him with understanding. “I see.”

Ben looked at Luke. “He’s got the force. It’s not as strong as me or Grogu. But it’s there, and he’ll make a great Jedi if you’ll train him.”

Luke sighed a little and looked between Ben and Finn. “I suppose we’ll have a lot to talk about.”

“We will.”

Another moment passed, Ben and Luke watched Grogu playing with Leia and Finn stood by them quietly. 

One more person joined their party. A man wearing full Mandalorian armor walked up from the other side of the hill carrying two hand woven baskets filled with fish from the ocean. 

He nearly dropped the baskets when he saw everyone standing on the hill. “Ben?” 

Ben turned quickly to see his uncle. He started to make his way over to the Mandalorian, trying not to run in his excitement. 

The Mandalorian set the baskets of fish down quickly but gently before moving to meet Ben in the middle. They stopped once they were within a few feet of each other. 

Ben looked into the visor of the helmet for a beat before he looked to his feet. “I’m so sorry-“ he started before he was suddenly pulled into a hug. That was the last thing Ben had expected but he returned it, not caring one bit about how the beskar pressed into his skin. 

One of the Mandalorian’s gloved hands pulled Ben’s head closer into his shoulder. “Kid- Ben… I missed you. You don’t have to apologize or explain anything. I’m just glad you’re back.”

Ben sighed and nodded a little, his face rubbing slightly against the mudhorn signet. He couldn’t help but to laugh as he had to bend down in order to be in his uncle’s arms like this. “Still wearing the armor?”

“I’m a Mandalorian.” 

“Fair enough.” Ben backed up and looked into the visor. Making eye contact in a way only force users could. 

The Mandalorian paused for a moment before turning to walk towards Leia and Luke. He was also introduced to Finn in the process. Ben was about to join them, but Grogu ran over to him, wanting to show his cousin the island. Ben couldn’t refuse him. 

Through his force connection to his mother, however, Ben was made vaguely aware that a disagreement was taking place. He wondered a little what it was about, but mostly just stayed in the moment, happily watching Grogu terrorize the porgs. 

One of the suns had already completely set when Ben and Grogu rejoined their family. Finn had gone back to stay with the falcon so that Chewie and R2D2 could join the rest of them. Luke and his husband had started a fire, the fish cooking over them. The Skywalker family was back together at last. 

Almost. 

“So. Who’s going to start talking?” Ben asked as he sat down on the ground next to his mother. Grogu climbed into his lap which made his heart melt. Leia cleared her throat, volunteering herself. 

“Luke, ever since you’ve been gone, the Empire has been growing stronger. Last week they landed a terrible blow, we were able to stop them from carrying out further damage, but the New Republic has all but collapsed and our Rebellion is not what it used to be. We need your help.” 

Luke seemed to subconsciously grab his husband’s hand as he took a deep, shaky breath. “I’m sorry Leia. I can’t go.”

“What do you mean you can’t go?” Leia narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. That stare was always enough to make even the toughest of warriors anxious. 

Luke looked away from her. His husband gave his hand a squeeze as he started to speak. “If the Empress kills me, Darth Sidious will return.” 

“What?” 

Luke looked back up, his eyes connecting with all his family. “Darth Nemin is his granddaughter, her killing me would cause his Sith spirit to transfer into her body, therefore bringing him back, along with unimaginable horrors. I can’t let that happen.”

Ben had a very sick feeling in his stomach. He pulled at his sleeve, paranoid that his secret might be exposed.

Leia shot Ben a silent look that communicated a thousand words. 

Ben tapped his cousin on the shoulder. “Hey Grogu, you want to go back to the  _ Falcon _ with Artoo?”

Grogu jumped at the opportunity to go see the old freighter, oblivious as to why he was really being sent away from the conversation. Ben looked back over to Luke when the child was out of earshot. “My father…” he paused, tears came into his eyes. “He’s gone. Because of her.”

Luke’s face fell and he glanced at Leia who was looking off at the moons in the sky. 

“The Empire is stronger than they’ve ever been, even with the destruction of Starkiller Base, they’re still more powerful than we could ever hope to face. The Sith inquisitors and assassins are skilled warriors, they will destroy anyone who dares get in their path. Even the Empress herself is not above getting involved. She’s still young, but what she lacks in experience she makes up for with raw power, even I had trouble against her.” Ben sighed. He’d had trouble getting all the words out. Talking about Rey at all felt like he was sharing some dark secret about himself. He looked around at his family, Leia seemed to register his discomfort, but not the exact reason for it. Then Luke… nothing, Ben could hardly sense him at all. 

Luke absentmindedly scratched his beard with his mechanical hand. His eyes were trained at a spot just beyond the fire. “Do you think you need Luke Skywalker? The most powerful man in the galaxy, a legend.”

“Yes.” Leia said quickly. “You’re our last hope.”

Luke paused before slowly shaking his head. “I’m not. I couldn’t defeat her before, who’s to say that I can now?”

The mandalorian’s helmet turned towards the Jedi suddenly. “What do you mean you couldn’t defeat her before? You didn’t even face her.”

“No…” Luke started “But I saw what she can do. She was so much younger then, barely more than a child. And she laid waste to our strongest. Her and only a handful of inquisitors and assassins.”

“But none of them were you. You forget that most of them were merely young foundlings too.” The Mandalorian chimed in. 

“Exactly, I had them fight my battles and they all died for me. I was a coward then, yes. But I won’t take an unnecessary risk just to remedy my past mistakes. It would be pride that would drive me to face the Empress now, but it doesn’t have to be me.”

Ben’s head shot up as he looked over to Luke. “An ‘unnecessary risk’? ‘Pride’? Do you think this is some sort of game?” He felt his anger rising. 

“Ben.” Leia said sternly, but her voice was like a distant echo as he stood. The flames grew taller with him. 

“I can’t believe you! My father is dead because of that monster and all you care about is checking your own ego?” He stopped and took a deep breath, the fire calmly back into a steady crackle. Ben closed his eyes and reached out with his mind.

“You’ve cut yourself off.” He accused, eyes snapping back open. “Why?”

“To protect Grogu.” Luke answered with a new strength. “There are powerful dark and light energies on this planet, but the dark wasn’t quite enough to mask both of us, I cut myself off to ensure we couldn’t be detected.”

“Wait.” Leia began. “Wouldn’t that mean that us being here will tip the scales towards the light?”

“No.” Ben said before Luke even got the chance to formulate his answer. 

Everyone turned to Ben in confusion, asking a silent  _ why not? _

“As long as mom masks her presence, we will still be balanced enough to go unnoticed.”

“What makes you think that?” Luke asked, cautiously.

“Because I brought enough darkness with me to compensate.” Ben answered, his face hardened with a grave seriousness in the fire light. 

“What are you implying, Ben?” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve not fallen. But it follows me.” He offered no more explanation and sat back down, closing himself off to more questions. 

Leia seemed to understand what Ben had meant and was therefore the first to move past his revelation. “If you won’t join us, the boy will definitely need training. You will teach him and Ben starting tomorrow at dawn.”

Luke opened his mouth in protest but Leia shot him a glare that dared him to defy her and find out exactly what would happen.

“Fine.” The old Jedi finally relented. “Three lessons, after that, Ben will be ready to become a knight and take on Finn’s training himself.”

“Wait, what?” Ben looked to Luke in confusion. “I’m not…”

“You are ready to face the trails. There’s not much left that I can teach you about the force, you just need to be reminded of the ways of the Jedi so that you can choose your own path. That will be something I can’t teach you.”

Ben could have argued more, and there was certainly no lack of temptation to do so, but something in him knew he would have to accept his uncle’s wishes. He also knew that the time had long passed for him to deny his destiny. 

“See you in the morning.” He said once before standing again and walking off into the cold night. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Reylo fans, welcome to my DinLuke Bullshit.


	7. Don't Sugarcoat It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn trains as a Jedi and Ben and the Mand'alor have a conversation about the past and present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyar'ika: a Mondo'a word meaning "Sweetheart" or "Darling"

The following days went just as planned. Ben and Finn met up with the Jedi and the Mandalorian to train. Luke taught Finn about the force. How it flows around and in everything, how it desires balance above all. Finn didn’t seem to completely understand but he listened intently nonetheless. 

Luke took the two younger men through ruins of an ancient Jedi temple. It was this lesson that started to surprise Ben. Luke explained the ways of the old Jedi order but he did not shy away from criticism. He believed them arrogant and blind. After all, it was their belief that they were doing everything right and they knew the will of The Force that led his father to fall and the empire to rise. Perhaps he always had those concerns. But he never voiced them out loud before. 

Their family continued to spend nights by the fireside. They were able to swap stories and laugh together again. Ben marveled at the way Luke and his husband touched with ease. Hands holding onto each other. Luke resting his head on the beskar. Forehead touching helmet, a kiss of the only kind they could share in front of the other’s. Ben was clearly able to see how in love they still were. He would never admit it, but he was jealous. 

It happened one night when Ben arrived in the small hut he’d been sleeping in. He was cleaning a blaster mostly just to keep his hands busy. 

And he saw her. She was sitting just across from him, her face was still half covered by a bacta patch. 

Ben was startled to say the least. He almost subconsciously pulled the blaster up and fired at her. His mind raced with the frantic fears. But in the blink of an eye, she was gone. And there was a hole left in the wall from where he shot. He raced out of the hut and looked around to see no one. 

He was dimly aware of someone calling out his name. Multiple someones actually.

His family was rushing to him asking what had happened. He dismissed it as a misfire and told them all to go back to bed. 

He didn’t mention her though, writing it off in his head as  _ just seeing things _ . It was a pretty lie that he wished he could believe. 

Another day, another lesson. This time they actually got into the basics of lightsaber combat. Finn was given a blue bladed saber to train with. Apparently, it had belonged to Ben’s mother. Who knew?

Ben didn’t realize how much he’d missed sparring. But when Luke ignited his green blade it was made very clear. Ben was an expert swordsman but he was nothing compared to Luke.

Luke. Who’s advanced age seemed to completely melt away with every elegant and deadly strike. The thought crossed Ben’s mind more than once that he was glad this was just a demonstration and not a real fight. Luke wouldn’t go so easy on him then. 

Finn proved that he had what it took, but even when Ben stood completely still, the former Stormtrooper still couldn’t hardly make any headway. Luke quickly grew frustrated. 

“No. You have to feel, don’t rely on what you can see.”

But even after trying with blindfolds and sticks. Finn still didn’t seem to feel his way through the movements. 

“He’s too nervous.” Luke said in a hushed tone. “I’m not sure if I can get through to him.”

“Perhaps the problem is that you’re not teaching him the way he’ll learn best. Keep trying and I’m sure you’ll figure out what works best.” The unmodulated voice of Din Djarin whispered in the night. 

Luke sighed before speaking again. “I’ve already done everything I know how. Maybe I’m just a lousy teacher.”

“Oh come on, that’s not true. You taught me didn’t you?”

“That was different, you’re not a Jedi and you were already trained in combat enough to where there wasn’t too much I had to teach you just how to connect your energy with the blade instead.”

There was a beat of silence before Din spoke again. “Maybe that’s the secret then.”

“What?”

“Don’t train him like a Jedi. At least not at first.”

Luke laughed softly and suddenly. The sound carried out into the quiet of the night. “Like what then? A Mandalorian?”

“Maybe.” 

Another silent moment, this time out of shock. “I don’t think that I know how to do that.” Luke’s words were slow and questioning.

“You don’t.” Din confirmed. “But I do.”

“Well… alright. I suppose it can’t hurt.”

“Just trust me,  _ cyar'ika _ .”

“You know I always do, my love.”

Ben watched their shadows embrace and dance in the firelight. He felt a little guilty listening in on them. But his curiosity got the better of him. The pang of jealousy again hit him as he watched the shadows kiss softly. They got to be happy. They got to be heroes. 

Ben turned away and made the journey back to his hut. A dreamless sleep greeted him when he hit the bed.

Finn’s skill with a lightsaber improved much quicker with the help of the Mandalorian. His teaching methods were by no means easy on the student, but they were effective. 

Finn’s understanding of the force grew too. He could connect with the others and use his abilities to “make stuff float” as it were. 

One day after training, the Mandalorian asked Ben to take a walk with him. Ben couldn’t refuse. 

“I suppose you still don’t know what happened?” The armored man asked after they had gotten far enough away. 

“On Mandalore? Not really.”

“It was about a year after you left. We didn’t see it coming. The new imperial forces attacked us all at once. As you know, the Jedi order was mostly young trainees at the time. Mandalorians were few and far between and we were hardly united. Many questioned my leadership, they questioned the Jedi’s presence, and they questioned one another. It was a classic house divided against itself. Of course, at the end of the day we all fought for Mandalore, we all fought to protect each other. Jedi and Mandalorian alike. But they were just too much for us. We didn’t know how to fight as a cohesive unit, and they did. We wouldn’t have gotten away if they didn’t want to keep us alive. The empress wanted To Challenge me for the dark saber, get Grogu’s blood, and kill Luke for… whatever her dark purpose was.”

Ben grew increasingly more uneasy as the story progressed. He tried not to show it on his face, especially not when the Empress was mentioned. 

“They had cut off all communication and travel. We couldn’t get out, reinforcements couldn’t get in. I don’t think we would have gotten away if it weren’t for the small group of Jedi and Mandalorians working together to distract the imperials.” He paused for a second. “I doubt there were any other survivors.”

Ben looked away at the last revelation. A sigh escaped his lips. “Do you think things would’ve been different if I had stayed?” The question that had been burning inside him finally spilled out. 

The Mandalorian hesitated. He looked at Ben, helmet not betraying any emotion. “Yeah.” He said slowly. “I think you’d be dead. We need you alive.”

Ben took a moment to think about his uncle’s words. Maybe he was right, staying would have just meant more loss. Still, Ben couldn’t quite shake the guilt of not being there. Another matter barged it’s way into Ben’s mind and he looked around to see that they were still out of sight from the others. 

“There’s something I want to share with you, but I don’t want you telling Luke or my mother just yet. I need to do that on my own when I’m ready.”

The Mandalorian seemed puzzled but he nodded for Ben to continue. “I won’t do that. What is it, kid?”

Ben let out a shaky breath as he slowly pulled his father’s jacket off his shoulders. He toyed with the idea of saying something, but instead he just quietly rolled up his sleeve and presented the counted down timer to his uncle.

“So you met your soulmate. What exactly is the problem?” Even through the modulator of the helmet, the slightest hint of dread was apparent in the Mandalorian’s voice. 

“The Empress is the problem.” Ben looked up into the visor. Anxiety threatened to engulf him like a raging fire or a massive wave.

The Mandalorian met his gaze and put his hand on Ben’s shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. “Your secret is safe with me. I know you’re smart enough to figure this out. If you ever need anything I’ll always be here to talk.”

“Thank you.” Ben looked down at his Uncle who he had long since grown taller than. “I’ll see you later. I’m going to finish the walk on my own. There’s… a lot to think about.” 

The Mandalorian allowed him that and Ben turned to walk away. His thoughts were first occupied with the man who he’d just been speaking to. Din Djarin. He knew his name. But he also knew that he wasn’t comfortable with anyone calling him that except Luke. So he was “Mando” or “Mand’alor” to most. Ben had pretty much just called him “uncle”. 

But that’s not what he wanted to call him.

He reflected on his childhood remembering all the days that he and the Mand’alor would sit side by side. Sometimes he would pry for stories or prattle on about whatever interested him at the time. Most often, especially as Ben got older, They would just sit. Ben always felt like he could be himself around his uncle. He didn’t feel like there were any conditions to their relationship. They just were Family and that was enough. 

Ben always called him “uncle” but he wanted to call him “Buir”.


	8. My Monsters Are Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force Bond that Ben has with The Empress continues. The other's talk about their soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din and Luke are precious himbos and I stand by that.

Ben was foolish to believe that he could escape her. But he was sorely mistaken. 

He had just been standing on the cliff’s edge, looking out at the sunset over the water when the sound around him seemed to cut out and he felt an eerie presence behind him. He whipped around to see her standing there. Face uncovered to reveal her fresh scar. 

“You!” He shouted with a glare. “Why are you doing this?”

“I was about to ask you the same.” Her voice was level but curious. 

Ben sighed and crossed his arms with a slight huff, averting his eyes. “Well if I’m not doing it and you’re not doing it. What is going on?” He asked the question even though he already had a solid answer in mind. 

“Clearly, the force is connecting us.” Rey spoke the hypothesis with ease. “It makes sense. We are meant to be.”

Ben’s lips grew impossibly thin and his eyes shot murderous venom in her direction. He played with words to say, but he remained silent instead. 

Rey stepped closer to him with a fluidity. “You have that same look in your eyes, from the forest when you called me a monster.” The slightest edge of bitterness weaved it’s way into her tone on the last word. 

“You are a monster!” Ben spat back almost automatically. 

The Empress paused and looked at him. “Yes. I am.” Something almost like sadness pulsed through their bond from her end to his. And just as fast she had appeared, she was gone. 

Ben stood alone in the stillness, taking in all that happened. But he couldn’t linger too long, he would have to pull himself together and meet the others for dinner. So that’s what he did. 

It was a typical night for them. Everyone sat in their places around the fire that had become their usual. Finn was in between Chewie and Ben who was just a ways away from his armored uncle. Luke sat next to his husband and Leia sat between him and Chewbacca. Grogu wandered around all of them.

It had been a warmer day and training was more physically exhausting than usual, so Finn had opted for just a sleeveless shirt instead of his usual Jacket. 

Perfect opportunity for Grogu to see his arm. 

“Ooh wow! You met your soulmate!” Grogu said excitedly when he saw the zeros on Finn’s arm. “Who is it? How did you meet?”

Finn smiled and laughed a little at the kid’s enthusiasm. “We met not long before I came here. He’s a pilot. We helped each other get away from the empire.”

Grogu smiled brightly at that. “Wow! He must be a hero!”

Finn’s expression became softer as he seemed to think about that description. “Yeah… he is.”

“Do you love him?”

“I think so, but I still want to spend more time together before I tell him.”

Grogu nodded, apparently understanding. He pulled on Finn’s pant leg and pointed at his parents. “They’re in love! Tell the story!”

Luke smiled with almost a smugness. “Aww we tell it all the time. You sure that you really wanna hear it?” His voice was teasing. 

Grogu rolled his head and made an annoyed face. “Duh! Besides, Mr. Finn hasn’t heard it.”

“Good point.” Luke chuckled and looked up at his husband, smiling of course. Then he began his tale. 

“It was about five years after the second Death Star was destroyed. Ben was only four at the time actually. I was traveling around the galaxy trying to find old Jedi artifacts as well as force sensitive beings that I could train to build a new Jedi order.” He paused a little sadly at that before continuing. “Anyway, I felt a call through the force that locked me onto the signal of a child who was strong in the force. Grogu.” Luke looked at the child who bounced with excitement, wanting to interrupt. Luke let him. 

“Yeah! I sat on this… Jedi rock thing and I called out for a Jedi. But then… then the bad guys got me.” Grogu’s voice was sad and scared at the end. The Mandalorian reached out to his son who instantly crawled into his arms. 

“Then what happened?” Finn asked, clearly invested in the story. 

Luke chuckled “Well, I was following his force signature.” He turned to the Mandalorian “tell your side?”

The Mandalorian nodded and took a breath before speaking. “I wasn’t going to stop until I found him. So, I gathered some allies who helped me get his location from an imperial base. Then we went after him. I got him back, of course.” 

Luke smiled at the quick summary of a much more complicated situation. He continued with his end anyway. “I traced the signal all the way to an imperial cruiser. I had to battle my way through some nasty droids to get to where they were on the bridge.”

The Mandalorian made a sound like a laugh of some sort. “Wasn’t much of a fight. You sliced through a platoon of dark troopers as if they were butter. I couldn’t even defeat one.”

Luke blushed ever so slightly and shook his head. “You flatter me too much.”

“It’s true!” Grogu interjected. “You’re the best Jedi ever!”

“Not even close. But thanks anyway.” Luke patted Grogu’s head and looked back over to Finn. “Anyway, I got to the bridge and introduced myself… sort of.”

“I’d been looking for a Jedi who could train Grogu, by the way.” Mando added quickly. 

“Yes, and I answered the call. I knew Grogu was strong with the force and that he needed a teacher. I also knew that my soulmate would show up that day so I figured he’d be there. The thing is, everyone had their arms covered and I failed to actually address that.”

“I just wasn’t paying attention to it at all.” 

“So I took Grogu without even thinking about it and then I had no clue which person it was. You know, like an idiot.”

“Better than me. I was convinced that my soulmate was a stormtrooper I had killed. There was absolutely no reason to believe that the pretty Jedi could ever be destined to be with me.”

Luke blushed and laughed. “But I am.” He looked into his husband’s helmet with pure love. “We met again not too long after that initial encounter. Neither of us could really stay away. However, it did take an absurdly long time to fully realize we were meant for each other. When we did it was perfect.”

“I married him on the spot, literally.” The Mandalorian brought his gloved hand to the Jedi’s face. “Right then and there. I asked him and we were married as soon as we could both get the words out.”

“I’m still mad about that.” Leia chimed in quite suddenly. “You could have at least told me you were getting married.”

Luke laughed and rolled his eyes. “Nah. You would have insisted we wait and have a ceremony. You would have told Han who would have told Lando who would have told the entire galaxy.”

“Too big. Too many people.” Mando elaborated “and too long to wait.”

Leia snorted and rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I still got you to do it again in front of friends and family anyway.”

“That you did.” Luke said with a nod in her direction before turning back to his husband. “I still love you as much as I did that day. More actually.”

Their hands moved to the back of one another’s heads and pressed their foreheads together in a quick kiss. 

Ben was jealous again. 

Grogu smiled and ran over to Leia. “What about you and Uncle Han.”

Leia smiled sadly and looked at her brother as she spoke. “He helped save me from the Death Star. We argued all the time, but I think that was part of how we showed our love. I… I miss him.”

Ben sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Me too.”

“He was so irresponsible.” Leia laughed. “Ben, do you remember when he took you on a spice run?”

“You mean when I was five?” Ben asked, smiling despite himself. “Vividly.”

Luke chuckled softly and looked to Leia. “I’ve never seen you that angry.”

There was silence as they all remembered Han. It was still strange thinking of him in the past tense. 

Finally Grogu looked over to Ben “What about you Ben?”

“Hmm?” He asked the child, getting pulled out of his remembrance. 

“Do you have a soulmate?” 

Ben’s heart stopped before speeding up incredibly quickly. The temperature seemed to drop to subzero. He cast a frantic look to the Mandalorian who nodded once, giving his quiet support for whatever came next.

Ben ran a hand through his hair slightly roughly and he looked down. “About that… there’s something I need to tell you all. Please just don’t be mad at me for it.”

Leia leaned forward. Luke followed suit. Finn’s eyebrows were raised and Chewie made a questioning noise. 

“I did meet her.”

“Well- Ben that’s wonderful, why didn’t you tell us?” Leia had some fear in her voice as she asked the question. 

Ben looked his mother dead in the eye. “Because it’s  _ her _ .”

Silence followed that statement. Nobody dared speak. They all knew what was going on.

After a few moments, Luke stood quickly and he backed away. “I- I think that it’s time for you to leave.”

“Luke!” Leia scolded, standing next. “It’s not his fault.”

Luke looked at Leia, then Ben. He shook his head. “I’m already risking too much.”

Ben crossed his arms and glared at the dying embers.

The Mandalorian walked to the Jedi and touched his shoulder. “This is harder for him than you. He needs us more than ever right now.”

Leia put her hand on her brother’s other arm. “If you’re afraid of losing him, you will.”

Luke sighed and closed his eyes momentarily. “I won’t let another Skywalker be corrupted by another Palpatine.”

“Which is why you must be there for him.”

Luke looked at his sister once more before nodding. “You’re right. Ben?”

But Ben was nowhere to be seen, for he had already run off into the darkness. 

As he ran, the disturbing silence surrounded him. He stopped in his tracks, stance rigid. He kept his gaze trained to the ground.

“I’d rather not do this now.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

He turned to see the Empress standing before him. She wore little clothing that was most certainly reserved for night. Ben looked away, wanting to keep that all to the imagination, though he felt his gaze going back. Curiously getting the better of him. Her tattoos in particular interested him. Most of them were just lines and curves that covered portions of her arms and chest. But there was one that was the symbol of the empire on her upper arm. How has she gotten them? Were they forced on her at a young age? He supposed she was still young anyway, so that must’ve been true. 

She caught him staring and her face twisted into a smirk. “Oh my dear. Take a hologram, it’ll last longer.”

Ben looked away again and pressed his lips together tightly. “Don’t you have a robe or something that you can put on over that?”

She simply folded her arms in response. “Ever consider that this was my evil plan in the first place? Seduce you into telling me exactly where Luke Skywalker is. Don’t worry I’ll make my trip worth it when I see you.”

Ben glared at her. “You’re sick.” 

“Maybe, but you’re still looking.”

Ben sighed and looked back at his boots, his hands clenched into fists at his side. “Why?”

“Why what dear? You’re going to have to be more specific.” 

“Supposedly you like me. Supposedly you want me on your side! You’re clearly attracted to me in your own way. So if you want me so bad why the hell would you threaten my father. Why would you let him die! Why would you do that to me? I’ll never want to be around somebody who did that to me and my family!” Anger filled his very lungs as his eyes shot into her again. 

Rey was only slightly taken aback, but for the most part she seemed to enjoy his rage. “I thought you were the one who always ran away from your family though? Surely you more than anyone should know the best thing to do with the past is let it die. Kill it if you must.”

“Shut up, Sith! I’m not that person anymore. Not after what you did.”

“Then I suppose you will never become what you were meant to be.”

And she was gone. And he was alone with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. 

Maybe she was right. It’s not like his father had wanted him anyway. It’s not like his mother came after him all those years that he was away. Now Luke didn’t want anything to do with him. Maybe he was better off running again. But would he run to her? Did she really think there was more to him? Or would she just try to use him and some perverted matter. Destroy everything that he knew he should be.

But maybe not. 

Perhaps it was time for the Jedi to end and the past to die. He just didn’t know if he wanted to be the one to pull the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil Rey is fun to write.


	9. Confusing What Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben feels the pull to the dark stronger than ever. Will his fate be the same as Anakin's?

It called him. The pit he saw down by a cave on the far side. It offered him answers and escape. He knew somewhere deep inside himself that it was not a good idea. 

At that moment he didn’t care. He took the jump.

It was hard to tell if he was falling or rising, direction didn’t seem to matter in there. But eventually, he landed. He wouldn’t necessarily call it solid ground, however. Nothing seemed solid about that place. 

He started to walk through the place. It was disturbingly quiet. But slowly there were echoes in the distance that he could hear. Ben followed them, walking farther and farther into the darkness. 

Ben began to see shadows along with the sound of echoes. The figures drew closer and he quickly realized they were the Silhouettes of his family. He became more curious and he started to walk even closer. But just as he thought he was going to reach them, be within earshot, He felt that there was an invisible wall separating them. 

He started to bang on the invisible division and yell for them, but they simply turned their backs on him, purposely shutting him out. 

“Mom!” He yelled. But Leia walked away. They all did. 

Suddenly, been felt as if the walls were closing in on him, suffocating him. He couldn’t get out and he was screaming for his family to come and help him but they were all gone already. They didn’t notice him. They did notice him but they didn’t choose to care about him.

“Please! Someone, anyone! Don’t leave me!”

“I’ll never leave you.” A new voice came from close behind Ben. It was strangely deep and modulated. 

Ben turned around to see who was speaking. It was a looming figure, probably his same height, but it somehow seemed taller. 

Ben was aware that he should have been afraid. He wasn’t.

“Who are you?” He asked.

The figure said nothing in response, just moving to take its mask off instead. 

What was under the helmet is what actually scared Ben.

“I’m what you see whenever you look in the mirror.” Said the thing that had Ben’s face. But with one very startling difference.

His eyes were yellow, just like Darth Nemin. 

“No! You’re not real!” Ben yelled. 

The other Ben started to circle him. “Are you sure about that? I am as real as your fears. Give in to me. Don’t waste your potential.”

“I’m not wasting anything.” 

“Oh but you are. You know you are. We could be great, powerful.”

Ben glared at the other and shook his head firmly. “Not like that.”

“So be it.” The dark figure’s voice echoed all around as he drew a red lightsaber. He started walking in Ben’s direction who responded by force pushing him back into a wall very hard. 

The other Ben lay dead on the ground. The real Ben looked down in shock at that. But the voice, his voice, still echoed. 

“Like I said, I’ll always be with you.”

Ben turned around to find the source. There he saw what looked like a frosted glass wall. Ben walked the few steps closer to it and touched the glass which cleared at his fingertips. He looked back up to see his own reflection. 

With startling yellow eyes.

Ben gasped and started to back away. His reflection did the same. He touched his face and looked around frantically. That couldn’t be him. Could it? 

He continued to back away, so hurriedly that he tripped back over. And he was falling, falling far, falling fast. Or was he rising?

Ben re-emerged outside the pit in the pouring rain. He gasped for air. Panicked, he looked down at a puddle of murky water. He could barely make out his reflection, but he did see that his eyes were their normal brown. A sigh of relief escaped his lips before he got up and took off running into the darkness. 

When he arrived back at his hut, there was already a fire started in the middle as well as extra blankets and towels. His mother must have known he would need to warm up after the rain. 

Ben started drying himself off. He changed into an old black tunic and a dark brown robe. He also pulled a blanket over his shoulder and simply scoffed at his wet hair. 

He buried his face in his hands and sighed. “I should have never gone there.”

“Gone where?”

Ben’s head snapped up and he was looking into the face of the Empress. She wore a black dress that seemed to fall off her body like a waterfall. Her eyes seemed to glow gold in the light of the fire. Even her scar was cast in perfect light. 

For the first time, Ben was actually starting to appreciate her company. There was still a part of him that wanted to be hostile, but he was far too drained to fight. 

“A dark side nexus.” He answered her question honestly. 

She raised her eyebrows in curiosity “Oh? Do you mind telling me more?”

Ben sighed a little with a shiver and began to tell her about what he’d seen. 

“I thought that I’d find answers there. I thought it would tell me something of value. But I was wrong. I’ve never felt so alone…”

“You’re not alone.” Rey said, leaning towards Ben. 

He shouldn’t want her. He should’ve yelled at her, told her to go away. But he didn’t, he couldn’t. 

“Neither are you.” He said quietly. Rey’s mouth opened into a quiet gasp upon hearing that. For a moment, her eyes flickered brown. 

That was enough to make Ben extend his hand to her. 

Rey considered his offer for a moment before removing one of her long black gloves and extending the newly bare hand his way. 

Their eyes locked and their hands extended over the fire, reaching out to the only person in the galaxy who seemed to understand them at that moment. 

His fingertips hovered next to hers, then slowly touched. The instant they did, it was like an explosion of visions in his mind. With them, everything became much more clear in regards to her.

He wanted to grasp onto her hand. He wanted to pull her into him or something, anything. But he heard a voice cry out his name and suddenly the rain was pouring in as the hut was being destroyed by the force. And she was gone. 

Luke was there, a fearsome expression on his face. “Ben! How could you?”

“No. How could you?!” Ben retorted at his uncle, “You don’t understand what I’m going through. Why won’t you just let me do what I need to do? This is hard for me…”

“What is the meaning of this?” Leia’s voice sounded from just up the hill. 

Luke sighed “Your son was talking through the force to the Empress. He was endangering all of us.”

Leia crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. “Well of course he was.” She said it calmly in a way that implied it should’ve been obvious.

Luke was taken aback. “She’s dangerous. Who knows what could happen with him contacting her like that.”

“I don’t understand what your problem is, Luke. You of all people should know how hard it is to not see your soulmate’s face.”

“I- that was different.”

“What is it? What about for me when Han was frozen in Carbonite? What about now?” Leia’s voice was threaded with sorrow.

“Leia…”

“Luke?” The Mandalorian’s words were barely audible in the rain but he walked over to his husband, wearing his full suit of Armor of course. “What’s going on?”

“He was talking to the Empress.”

“Good for him.”

“I’m sorry am I the only one who sees reason here! She tried to kill me, she killed Han!” Luke was fuming at that point. 

“No.” Ben said “She didn’t.”

“Oh well that totally atones for all of her other crimes.” Luke held his hands up and scoffed “Why don’t we invite her over to dinner.”

“There’s no need to be like that about it.” Ben sighed “But when we touched hands, I saw into her mind, I saw her past. She’s… broken. She was kidnapped as a young girl and forced to become… that. It doesn’t excuse her actions but really, she’s just a child. She needs somebody to show her the right way. And-“ Ben looked down at his arm then back to Luke with determination “I am that someone.” 

Luke started to protest but Leia chimed in before he could. “He’s right.”

Finn had joined them at some point. He cleared his throat. “General Organa. We received a transmission on the  _ Falcon _ . Apparently there’s a mutiny situation? Involving one Commander Dameron…” 

“He wouldn’t.”

“He would, he did.”

Leia looked over to her brother. “I-“

“I know. May the force be with you.”

“And also with you. I think we’ve overstayed our welcome anyway.” Leia smiled sadly at her twin who put his hands on her shoulders and gently kissed her forehead.

“We’ll see each other again. And even when you can’t see me I’m always with you.”

“I know.” Leia acknowledged with a smile before she backed away and began heading towards the  _ Falcon _ .

Ben was about to join them when Luke called for him to stay back. And, despite his better judgment, Ben decided to turn around.

“What? Are you going to try and stop me?” The young man’s face was hard and unreadable, He kept himself as distant as possible.

“I was hoping that I could convince you not to jump into a confrontation with the empire.” Luke looked at Ben with a nearly pleading expression.

“Do you think I need more training or something? I thought you weren’t going to train me.” 

“I was wrong to say that, but the truth is you don’t need more training.” Luke let out a shaky sigh before continuing. “You… You are a knight.” 

Ben was admittedly surprised and it showed in his eyes. “What? But I-“

“Or at least you will be once you face her.” Luke quickly added. “I know I can’t stop you from doing so. But please don’t let your feelings get in the way. Do what you must to topple the Empire once and for all.”

“Luke.” Ben practically fell back from the implication. “I can’t… She needs me. I- I need her.” Oh… That realization hit him like a landspeeder. He did need her. He couldn’t run from that. 

“Ben! Think about what you’re saying! Think about what she’s done, what else she could do. She’s dangerous.” Luke’s plea was back as he stepped slowly closer, Ben held his hand up to stop his uncle. 

“Master Skywalker. Shouldn’t you know better than that? Tell me, what is the difference between Darth Vader and Darth Nemin?”

Luke paused, completely thrown by that question. He stumbled over thoughts and words before slowly opening his mouth to answer “That was different… He was family.”

A joyless chuckle escaped Ben’s throat and he rolled up his sleeve. “According to this, so is she. Try again.”

A cold still breeze blew past them as Luke’s silence betrayed his knowledge of the truth. 

“What are the similarities then? Between Rey and Anakin? Were they not both manipulated? Is she not lost the way he was? Lost but not gone or forgotten. There is good in her, I know there is. Let me do what I need to to bring it to the surface. I- I have to.” And at that, Ben turned and began walking to the  _ Falcon _ .

Luke almost reached out to stop his nephew, but a hand pulled him back firmly yet gently at the same time. 

“Let him go.” The mandalorian’s mechanical voice rang through the night. “He must learn to fight his battles on his own. This is The Way.”

Luke sighed but reluctantly agreed “This is The Way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I handled Ben's sudden trusting of Darth Nemin with as much grace and subtlety as TLJ. this is The Way.


	10. Wreck My Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets Rey. He wants nothing more than to emulate Luke, but he's not Luke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Palps is from Naboo too.
> 
> Forgive my subpar ability to write action sequences.

The plan was simple, Ben was to take an escape pod to the Empress’ star destroyer and then the others would fly away in the  _ Millennium falcon _ to meet the rest of the resistance and resolve the conflict happening there. Very much surprisingly, the plan went off without a hitch, and, as it turned out they didn’t need to go far to find the resistance fleet.

Ben’s escape pod was taken into the Star Destroyer, exactly as they’d planned. He half expected to be greeted by the empress herself, but that’s not what happened. It was instead a Sith assassin, two handmaidens, and three Praetorian Guards. It was a full blown Royal escort. And all for him. How sweet.

They stood him up and began to walk him. He had cuffs on his wrist and an unlit light saber at his back. The guard surrounded them menacingly and his lightsaber had already been confiscated by one of the handmaidens. He was a prisoner. It was clear. They were taking him to the Empress. he knew that. 

Call seven of them boarded an elevator to get up to what he could only assume was the program. When they arrived at the door and window, he saw her sitting on a pristine black throne in a mostly red room with a window that opened up to see the battle going on out in space beside the star destroyer. 

“Hello there darling.” Rey said as soon as she saw Ben. He stood firm, glaring up at her. 

“Kneel before your Empress you ungrateful little wench!” The Sith Assassin forced Ben to his knees before the throne. “ her majesty won’t take too kindly to your insolence.”

Ben scoffed, but otherwise remained silent. As quickly as possible, he scanned the room to see what he was dealing with. Including those who brought him in there were 9 praetorian guards, three handmaidens, two inquisitors, plus the assassin and the Empress herself. If it came down to a fight, it wouldn’t be a fair one. He’d have to be extremely clever. So it was probably best if he was compliant. For now.

Rey laughed softly as she stood up from her throne. It was high and clear, almost sweet but still with a bitter edge. “Now, now, now. There is no need for hostility. He’s our guest.” She waved her hand and the cuffs on Ben’s wrists fell off onto the floor. 

She began walking towards him. The light-weight black fabric of her dress billowed around and beside her. Ben again was almost given the impression that she was floating. Gold chains delicately decorated her dress and head, the crown adorned with a red jewel That had the tell-tale scream of a corrupted Kyber crystal. And of course her face was absolutely horrifying with its yellow eyes and ugly slash wound. The sleeves on her dress were impossibly long but also split all the way up to her shoulders, putting the Sith tattoos on her arms on full display. Ben shuddered at the memory of the vision of those being forced into her skin at a young age. 

Upon reaching him, the Sith knelt in front of the Jedi and placed a hand gently underneath his chin pulling his face up to look at her. 

“Hi, Your majesty.” Ben smirked a little, over exaggerating his words slightly. 

“Be respectful!” The assassin yelled, hitting him on his neck. 

Rey sighed and rolled her eyes. “It’s fine. I like his nerve almost as much as I like his face.” She smiled again at that. Ben looked away from her and glowered at the red floor. 

Rey cupped his face in both her hands and turned him back to look at her. “Dear, I’m not going to hurt you. You know that’s the last thing I want.”

Ben continued to stubbornly refuse eye-contact. Rey sighed at that. 

“Fine.” She relented. “Be that way.” The empress stood once more. She walked back to her throne casually and almost defeated. 

Ben stayed kneeling, not that he had much of a choice considering he was being held by two guards. 

“Why don’t you show our guest what is becoming of his pathetic rebellion?” Rey’s voice cut through the hardened mask Ben was trying to put on. He struggled as he was stood up and pushed to look out the large window. 

A gasp escaped the Jedi’s lips when he saw how easily his mother’s fleet was being taken down by the imperial forces. 

“Yes… the courage of rebels is commendable, but that makes it no less foolish.” Darth Nemin’s voice seemed to echo through Ben’s skull. 

“You can destroy as many ships as you’d like, but as long as we have something worth fighting for, we will always do so.” Ben turned as best he could to look at Rey. 

“And what, pray tell, is that my dear Jedi?” 

“Hope and-“ Ben paused momentarily, catching his breath and his thoughts. He was staring into the corrupted yellow eyes of his soulmate when he finished his answer “Love.”

Rey stiffened at the word. She turned her attention to smoothing out her dress, clearly just as a distraction. “Yes… well, love isn’t saving them now is it? Everything they fight for, everything that motivates them, it’s insignificant compared to the powers of the dark side. Why won’t you see that?”

Ben didn’t answer, instead just staring at the ground. Rey sighed at him and leaned her head over. 

“Why must you be so difficult?” Rey asked with a frown. 

Ben stood up tall and looked at her with a smirk. “Because, I’m a Solo. It’s what we do, Your worshipfulness.”

The next things that transpired were incredibly difficult for Ben to follow. A red lightsaber was coming towards him. And then, the assassin was beheaded. By their own saber. 

Rey looked at her still out stretched hand shocked, as if she had no idea why she did that.

The reaction was instantaneous and incredibly shocking. The inquisitors turned on the Empress and started to attack her. Rey pulled out her double bladed lightsaber and promptly tossed Anakin’s to Ben, who caught it in mid-air and immediately started defending himself against the guards. The three handmaidens also pulled out blasters and vibroblades, fighting against the guards as well. 

Ben didn’t have time to wonder why the Praetorian guards and inquisitors would turn against their own empress so quickly. He didn’t really want to speculate that as he fought two guards at a time. After all, if they weren’t loyal to her, who were they loyal to?

Ben dodged and stabbed, he’d already taken down two guards. He looked to see that Rey had taken out one inquisitor as well as three guards- no. One of the guards was taken out by one of the handmaidens. Another guard and handmaiden were locked in combat on the far side of the room. The guard was using brute force where as the girl used evasive tactics to play keep away from them. Ben had suspected that the handmaidens were warriors just as much as servants. He was certainly right and he was also glad that they were fighting on his side at the moment.

“Freya!” Rey’s voice screamed. Ben whipped around after stabbing another guard. He saw one of Rey’s handmaidens fall dead to the floor after being stabbed clean through by the remaining inquisitor’s lightsaber, vibroblade clattering to the ground. 

Darth Nemin’s eyes Filled with such intense anger and hatred that they seem to glow red and yellow with the rage. She held her hands out and lifted the inquisitors into the air crushing him from within. Ben had to turn away from the disturbing sight, instead focusing on his battle with two more guards. 

Fighting side-by-side with Rey felt so right in every way. Her handmaidens aiding them every way they could. And before they knew it, all those who had fought against them were dead. They’d gotten lucky.

“Not lucky.” Rey said in a dark voice to his thought as she looked over to the body of Freya. 

“Sorry.” Ben said in almost a whisper. 

“My lady-“ one of the handmaidens began but was promptly cut off by the empress. 

“Not now Keira, I need you two to prepare to get off this Star Destroyer. Notify Elaina as well. I, of course expect her to say with General Hux but she ought to know that we are going.”

Keira seemed to hesitate but slowly nodded. “Yes… Your majesty.”

The handmaidens walked back through a door behind the throne to what Ben guessed must have been Rey’s quarters. Rey turned to look at him.

Her eyes were brown. And that’s all it took for something strange to possess Ben and make him run to her, wrap her in his arms, and kiss her with a passion he almost didn’t know he had. 

Rey gasped into his lips slightly as she was lifted a little into his arms, but she melted into the surprise kiss all the same. Maybe she needed that right now. Obviously he did. 

They both pulled back breathless and shocked at themselves. More shocked at the impact, the visions, everything. And that moment, it had almost felt like the force was realigning itself to circle around them. Why wouldn’t that be the case?

Ben snapped back into reality and ran to the window, checking to see what was going on with the battle outside. 

“Thank the force.” He whispered, turning around to look at Rey. “There’s still time to save the fleet. Please, order them to stop. We don’t need this war. You know it.”

Rey didn’t move. She didn’t say a word. 

“Rey?” Ben stepped closer. His heart dropped when he saw her yellow eyes. “Dank Farrik!” He yelled in frustration. “I should’ve known.”

Rey looked slightly confused but she walked to him. “Ben. It’s time to move on. The empire, the rebellion, the Jedi… even the sith. It’s time to move on.” 

Ben shook his head. “No- not the way you want to. We can’t end this war by running away.”

Rey sighed and touched her lips before looking back to him. “Maybe it’s not our war. The war of our ancestors, yes. But neither of us chose this. We could create something new and different together, better. A new order when no one has to fight or die. If they wanna continue on their hopeless conquest, that’s their choice. But we can bring a new better order to the galaxy together. Join me.” Her hand slowly extended to him and he just stared at it for a moment. 

Ben recoiled away from her as if her Outstretched hand with a lightsaber. “I was beginning to think I knew who you were. I was beginning to think that there was something more to you then… This. If you choose this path… I can’t follow you.” Tears betrayed him and started to well up in his eyes. He didn’t want to believe this. He wanted to believe that he could find that Rey that he saw deep down in her mind. But all that was before him was Darth Nemin. 

“Why? Because of Luke? Because of the Jedi?” Rey asked, anger seethed in her yellow eyes. 

“Because of what you’ve done. Because of what you plan to do! If you stop now we could be happy, do you even know what that’s like?”

Rey finally lowered her hand and looked away.

Ben continued “Do you want to know what I saw? In the vision?”

“I saw something too.” Rey answered. “You were sitting by my side. You could have everything. You could be the most powerful man in the galaxy. Why choose this?”

Ben paused before looking into her cruel eyes. “Because of love. My love for my family is much stronger than my lust for power. Your parents loved you, you know. They fought until their very last breath trying to protect you from this fate. They wouldn’t want this for you. They would want something better, something kinder. Don’t you want that?” 

“My parents chose to be nothing. They chose to be junk traders instead of what they could’ve been. My father could’ve been an emperor. He ran away from his destiny and his power I won’t run away from mine. But I guess you’re used to running away aren’t you.” Rey spat the last words with a harshness. 

Ben fought back tears to no avail. His face was lined with his sorrow spilling over onto his cheeks. “ then you’ve already chosen your path. And I’ve chosen mine.”

“So it seems.”

They stayed in silence, staring at one another. Neither of them even seem to know what to do next. Rey was the one who spoke again first. 

“Take my TIE Advanced.”

“What?” Ben was completely surprised.

“Do it! Before I change my mind. Get out of here and… I never want to see you again.” 

Ben’s tears ran under his chin onto his neck “Rey-“

“Go! Just… Go back to your stupid rebellion. Like you said, you’ve already made your choice.”

There was an unnecessarily huge part of been that wanted to stay that wanted to pull her back into his arms like before and beg her to let him be by her side. But he knew that the trajectory things are going now that would only lead to more destruction.

Better to suffer a broken heart than doom the fate of the galaxy as well as his own soul. 

And Ben ran. He hoped it would be for the last time. He knew he was wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not believe in too many parallels.


	11. Peace and Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle and what fates await our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mesh’la: a Mando'a word meaning beautiful  
> Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad - "I know your name as my child"; Mandalorian adoption vow[
> 
> Head the warning.

Ben faced the next few hours in a haze. There had been a battle. The imperial forces had fought the rebellion full force. Luke had shown up but… Apparently not? He and Rey had fought but as it turned out he wasn’t actually there? Ben didn’t really understand and honestly he couldn’t really care. Everything was just numb. One thing Ben did remember, was closing the door of the millennium falcon, looking at Rey. She said something right before he closed the door on her. 

_ I’m not the master. _

Ben didn’t want to think about what that meant. He would have to confront it later. At the moment, he just wanted to let the galaxy fade away. So he meditated. 

  
  


Trillions of miles away on a planet called Acch-Too, The Mand’alor held the Grand Master Jedi in his arms. 

“Luke… what’s wrong?” Din asked in a whisper. 

Luke looked up into his husband’s with a sad smile. “Do you remember how Grogu used to tire himself out when using the force?”

“Yes.” Din answered. “So you need to rest?”

Luke nodded his head slightly “rest…” he looked out to the setting suns. “Twilight is upon me.”

“Luke! You can’t die like this! Maybe Grogu can heal you or-“

“ _ Cyar'ika _ , This is on my terms. I saved the rebellion, one- one last time…” Luke weakly touched the side of Din’s helmet. “Let me see your face.”

Din didn’t hesitate. He slowly reached up to pull the helmet up over his head so Luke could see his curly white hair and mustache to match. His tanned, wrinkled skin. And of course, his slightly parted lips and wide brown eyes.

“ _ Mesh’la _ , absolutely stunning.” Luke pulled Din into a soft kiss with what little strength he had. They shared that bright sweetness one last time before Luke collapsed further.

Din gasped slightly and touched Luke’s face, his eyes were closed, but he was still breathing, labored as it was. “Luke- I love you.”

“I love you too Din.” Luke whispered, he opened his eyes enough so that Din could see into their brilliant blue. 

“What am I supposed to do without you?” Din was almost pleading, he knew it was fruitless, but he still hoped this wasn’t the end. 

“You know.” Luke’s voice was growing softer. He was right, Din did know exactly what was next for him. He knew what he had to do. 

“R-remember.” Luke spoke again, clear struggle now evident in his words. “Th- the Force… will be with you… always. A-and so, so shall I… even- even when-“ Luke gasped his final breath. “Even when you can’t see- see me.” 

Din touched Luke’s face and kissed his forehead before closing those beautiful blue eyes. Perhaps he cried too, if you asked him now, he wouldn’t remember. When Din opened his eyes again, Luke’s body was gone, and all that was left were his clothes and his lightsaber. 

Disappearing body. Must be a Jedi thing. 

***

Ben’s eyes snapped open and he stood slowly to walk back out to see his mother with her hand on her face. 

“Luke’s gone… isn’t he?” Ben asked with a quietness. 

“Not gone.” Leia said, shaking her head. “Just… transcended.” She smiled and looked at Ben. 

“He was ready, at peace.” Ben felt almost the same in the moment. Almost. 

“I know.” Leia moved to gently hold her son’s hand. “Are you ready to talk about it?”

Ben knew what she was asking and he felt the honest answer was hard to find. “Uhhh. Maybe just a little. Obviously, it didn’t go well exactly. But there is one thing that concerns me…”

“What is it?” Leia asked when Ben let silence fall. 

“She said- she said she’s not the master. She’s serving someone else. I don’t like the implications of that. Not one bit.”

Leia sighed and squeezed his hand. “Then I guess we have to be ready for whatever is coming.”

“We will.”

***

A few days later. The Mandalorian and Grogu Rendezvoused with the rebellion. Then was never the type to join up with one side or another. But he knew that’s what Luk wanted. Besides, that’s where the rest of his family was anyway. Might as well since there was basically nothing else to do at that point. It would be good for Grogu too, Ben was the only Jedi knight around who could continue to teach and train the child. 

Din made his way to Ben first. The kid always seemed to need more than he was ever willing to ask for and Din knew what that was like. 

“Can I sit?” Din asked when he got close to Ben.

The Jedi seemed slightly startled by his uncle’s approach, but he nodded once and scooted over a little so Din could sit beside him. 

“Be honest with me kid, how are you? You know I won’t judge or tell.” 

Ben sighed and looked down at his lap. “Not the best. I am filled with regret right now. First I ran away and abandoned all of you, then my father, then the empress, now Luke. I just feel like I’ve lost everything. I thought I could change her or inspire her like Luke did with Anakin. But I’m not him. And now he’s not here anymore.” 

Din put his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “I know what you mean.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. That was such a  _ them _ thing to do. Din was no Jedi, but his emotions were easy enough for Ben to read and react to that they were almost as intuned as two force sensitives would be. Aside from that, sometimes silence was good. 

“Ben?”

“Yeah?” Ben turned to the Mandalorian when he heard his name. 

Din pulled his bag onto his lap and rummaged around and took Luke’s lightsaber out. “I think you should have this.” 

Ben looked at the weapon reverently and placed it on his belt after a moment of thought. “Thank you.”

Ben leaned back on his seat and took a breath. “I always used to feel like I didn’t have a good father. I think I was wrong about that now. I think that good fathers come in many shapes and sizes. I was looking for a perfect one. And I never truly appreciated him now he’s gone. I don’t have a father at all. And I wish that wasn’t true.”

There was another full moment of quiet before Din decided to respond. “It’s not.”

Ben sat up straight again and turned to look Din dead in the eyes through the visor. “What do you mean.”

“You know exactly what I mean.” All those years, ever since they first met when Ben was only five, it was true. They connected in a way that only Din and Grogu had before. Ben was no foundling, He had two parents who loved him and cared for him and were there for the most part. Maybe not perfect, but there. Din ignored those parental instincts. Maybe he shouldn’t have. Maybe things would be different if he didn’t. Maybe they wouldn’t. But now he wasn’t going to ignore it any longer. “If that’s what you want, anyway.”

Ben let out a shaky breath and nodded “I’ve always felt that way too.”

_ “Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad _ Ben.” Din spoke the words slowly but firmly, keeping his hand on Ben’s, his son’s shoulder. 

Ben’s eyes were glistening with his emotions. He’d never actually been one to hide how he felt on his face. “Thank you, Buir.” 

  
  


Din pulled Ben into a hug for a moment then pulled back quickly. “Now comes the hard part.”

Ben tilted his head slightly in confusion and concern “What’s that?”

“Telling your mother.”

Ben laughed and nodded “Yes, a task that can make even the bravest of Mandalorians quiver with fear.”

Din chuckled at that too. They knew they would have to tell Leia. But for now they were just happy to sit in silence. But just instead of uncle and nephew it was Buir and Ad. That was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to kill Luke, but quite frankly, he's too powerful and it would be difficult for Ben to be the hero if Luke was in the picture. I tried to make it emotional and believable. I'm still sorry.


	12. The Heart Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is haunted by more than just ghosts.

Darth Nemin had been dragged across the galaxy to a Planet that she never heard of before in the unknown regions. 

Exegol. 

There, she had knelt before the physical form of her grandfather, Darth Sidious, for the first time. 

He was displeased with her, telling her that she had failed to kill Luke Skywalker, failed to quell the rebellion, and failed to turn Ben Solo. 

“How can I continue to put my faith in a girl who can’t do a single thing right?” He’d asked in the raspy, undead voice.

“I’ve ruled the empire in your absence!” Nemin protested, perhaps unwisely “We have continued and flourished all these years.”

“And what has come of it now? Our inquisitorial squad is all but wiped out and there is insubordination all throughout your military. Tell me, how did a single Jedi wipe out all of your guards and sith warriors?” 

Rey tried not to gasp, answering as carefully as possible. “Ben Solo is strong with the force. Far stronger than I had previously believed.”

Sidious’ dead eyes glared at her. “Never underestimate a Skywalker, my very young and foolish apprentice.” He paused, seemingly thinking. “He would serve us well. A new Vader. With your shared bond he may even prove more loyal.”

“He won’t be turned. I have tried that, my master.” 

“Hmmm. Vader once thought the same of himself.” Sidious’ voice echoed through the cavern eerily. “But, if not, you must kill him. That is the only way to prove yourself.” 

_ You must kill him. _

It echoed through Rey’s head constantly. The realization that she didn’t want to kill him was strong. On top of that, her meeting with Darth Sidious had brought her to know that she wasn’t as valued as she had once believed. She knew that even if she did manage to turn Ben Solo, he would be used as a replacement. There can only be two. 

She decided very quickly that the one she would kill would not be Ben. It would be her grandfather. 

***

Ben’s belief that he had closed the force bond with Rey quickly proved to be a foolish one. At first, their meetings always boiled down to her trying to pry for information about the rebellion and his location while he completely ignored her. She eventually gave up trying and sat in the silence with him. 

Over time, it became more comfortable. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Rey asked one day.

The question took Ben completely by surprise. “What? Why do you even care?”

Rey shrugged. “It seems like a basic thing that two people should know. I figured if we’re going to be stuck constantly connecting like this, we might as well get to know each other.”

Ben hesitated but decided to answer anyway. “Green. But blue is a close second.”

“I like green too.” She said with a smile, which Ben had to double take. Then she disappeared. 

The next few times, Rey had continued making small talk and asking questions. Ben had slowly become more comfortable with that. 

“Favorite Planet you’ve visited?” Rey asked 

Ben considered then formed an answer “Naboo, I think.” 

“Me too.”

“You’re just saying that because I did.”

“No, really. It’s where my grandfather was from and I guess that’s part of the reason it feels kind of like home.” Rey looked off into space as if she was trying to see the beautiful green and blue planet.

“That’s where my grandmother was from too. It probably would have been my home if it weren’t for…” he stopped short. Why he didn’t want to complain about the suffering her family had put on his, he didn’t know. But there was something that resembled vulnerability in her eyes. Ben may have been crazy because he thought she almost seemed remorseful. 

Rey was gone before she could respond to him. 

Then, their conversations started becoming personal. She asked him about his family, his past, why he’d left home, everything. He’d told her like she was his friend that could be trusted. A little part of him believed she was, but he still kept certain details to himself, always forcing the thought that she was definitely probably just tricking him. 

But they never touched again. Neither of them dared to even try. Maybe, despite their best efforts, they knew that if they touched again they would never want to go back. Ben couldn’t let himself be seduced, no matter how much he longed for her. No matter how much he panged with jealousy when he saw Finn and Poe kiss and smile at each other. Or when Kaydel met her soulmate and almost immediately started talking about a wedding. He wished he could have what they did.

All the while, a war was going on. Battle after battle, Ben felt more and more worn down. He was their resident Jedi. He was supposed to do the most to make things right. He trained with Finn and Grogu day in and day out. He poured himself over the Jedi texts, constantly seeking guidance from the force and Jedi of the past. His Buir was also giving him a crash course on Mandalorian culture, history, and  _ The Way _ . There was truly never a dull moment, but even so, he felt almost numb when he wasn’t talking to  _ her _ . 

  
  


Of course, there was also the fact that Ben was constantly being haunted by actual ghosts. Ben Kenobi told him about how proud he was that Ben was named after him. Master Yoda talked about the force and gave him advice in the form of riddles and proverbs. Luke was admittedly more busy spending time with his family the way he did in life, just now he was bluish and translucent.

And then there was Anakin. Anakin who’s form sometimes shifted to that of Darth Vader, apparently completely out of his control. Anakin who was the most serious when it came to warnings of the dark side. Anakin who understood better than anyone what it meant to long for his soulmate to be near him. Anakin who believed in Ben and was proud of him in such a strong way it was almost overwhelming. 

“You’ve come so far Ben.” Anakin said one day. “I never could do what you have. Bringing balance to the force is not as simple as the Jedi thought, it may require sacrifices that you don’t want to make.”

“You’re not telling me I have to kill her too, are you?” Ben asked, almost indignant. 

“No.” Anakin shook his head. “I won’t tell you that. But fear of loss is often what brings that loss on. Whatever her fate is, you must accept it how it happens.”

Ben looked away from his grandfather with a sigh. “I just wish I could get through to her, like Luke did with you.”

“You can.” Anakin assured. “Do you think it was easy for my son to break through Vader to find me?”

Ben’s silence answered the question. 

“It wasn’t until he was on death’s doorstep that I finally came through. The dark side manipulates and traps every bit of good it sees in its host. Find the cracks and shine your light through them.”

Ben nodded a little. “How will I know?”

“Oh Ben. You already do.” 

And he did. Ben knew there was good in her, Ben knew how to find it and what it related to. But he just didn’t know when or how he would get the chance to bring it forth. 

But he had other things to do in the meantime. After all, there was still plenty of time to get to all that.

Right?


	13. Blind Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dead speak! The galaxy has  
> heard a mysterious broadcast,  
> a threat of REVENGE in the  
> sinister voice of the late  
> EMPEROR PALPATINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol see what i did there?

A year after the battle of Crait, a mysterious message was broadcasted all throughout the galaxy. Within it there were talks of revenge. And apparently it was from the late Emperor Palpatine. That was quite concerning. 

Leia, on top of things as always, immediately sent out scouts to see what they could find. Ben, for his part, confronted Rey about all that the next time their bond connected. 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Ben accused the moment he saw the Empress who seemed to be folding something. 

Rey looked up, slight surprise on her face. She wore a simple royal blue gown which stood out to Ben mostly because it wasn’t black or red. 

“Hello to you too.” She said with a little bit of sarcasm. 

“Save it.” Ben snapped “You knew that your grandfather was returning. Didn’t you?“

She sighed and looked away from him “That depends on what you mean by ‘knew.’ I was aware that he… Wasn’t dead in the traditional sense. I figured he was trying to come back in some way. But I didn’t know he would send the message out. In fact, I don’t really know what’s going on with him overall.” 

Ben wanted to be suspicious, but he could tell she was being honest. He hummed a contemplative sound. “He’s your, master isn’t he?”

“I suppose. Though, like I said, I haven’t really heard much from him lately.” There was a hint of disdain in her voice at that. 

“Oh.” Ben sort of understood. “Let me guess. He wants me?”

“You’re smart. He acted like if I got you to turn his faith would be restored in me. But I know that’s banthashit because even he wouldn’t dare usurp the rule of two.”

“What if he wants me, or you, to kill him?” Ben asked, he didn’t completely understand all of that but he had gathered the basics from Luke’s lessons and Anakin’s ghostly visits. 

“I- I think that’s technically possible.” Rey started. She met Ben’s eyes, her’s were golden and vulnerable. Ben was reminded that  _ fear _ was the first step on the dark path. 

“There’s something more… isn’t there?” 

Rey sat on the bed in her room, but to him it looked like his. For the first time in a while he was reminded of how painfully intimate these moments were. They had touched once, a year before. Ben wondered if they still could. The girl on his bed looked like she might want to cry. Ben didn’t want that. 

“Yes.” She said in barely a whisper. “I think- whichever one of us kills him would be… possessed by him. Our body, our life would no longer be our own, but his.” She didn’t say it, but the implication was clear.  _ A fate worse than death. _

The terrified tears of a little girl was starting to form in her eyes. Despite himself, Ben walked to the bed, sat by her side, and wiped the tears from her face. When he touched her, he saw a future that included her brown eyes and two beautiful little girls. It was almost enough to make him forget himself. He wondered if she saw the same thing. 

“Ben-“ she choked out. “Meet me on Endor tomorrow.” 

Rey vanished. But Ben’s hand was still wet from her tears, and the folded laundry was sitting on his bed. 

  
  


The next morning, Ben went to inform his Buir and Mom of the situation. 

“Mom, I have to go to Endor.” Maybe that wasn’t the best way to open the conversation, but he didn’t see a reason not to be straight to the point. 

Leia looked at him, seemingly unphased. “You just want to see where your father and I got married? Visit the Ewoks? Or is there another reason?” 

Ben sighed and rolled his eyes more in a playful way than insubordination. “First of all, I’m going to the planet, not the moon. Secondly…” he looked around to make sure no one was listening. “Rey… I think she- well I…” 

Leia grabbed Ben’s hand and turned his face to look at her. “Go to her. You don’t need a reason.”

Ben laughed quietly without humor. “For all you know I could be going Vader.”

_ “Hey!”  _ Anakin’s voice complained in Ben’s head. Ben ignored that. He ignored the ghosts a lot actually. 

Leia shook her head. “I know you better than that.”

“I hope so.” 

The Mandalorian, who had been just a little ways away, put his hand on Ben’s shoulder and looked at Leia. “Let me guess, he’s going to get his girlfriend?”

Ben started a string of “She’s not my girlfriend.” And “I’m just trying to help.” And “She’ll have vital information.”

Leia smiled. “Yes, he’s going to get his girlfriend. Hopefully it works out better this time.”

“I hope so too.” Luke said, having just appeared next to his husband. 

“Oh fun an apparition.” Ben was pouting a little because even in death Luke  _ wouldn’t stop judging him _ .

His family looked at him and laughed. To them, he would always be the little kid who used to run around the Senate building. And even though he pretended like it annoyed him, He liked the moments when he got to feel like a little kid again. Before things were so… bleak. 

As Leia laughed, she started to cough, Din immediately moved over to support her. 

Ben was suddenly overwhelmed with concern. “Mom?” 

Leia held up her hand after she had composed herself a little. “I’m fine. It must have been something in the air.”

Lie. 

Ben knew better than to question her. Besides, he would only be gone for a day at most. She couldn’t get too much worse in that time. 

Right? 

Ben hugged his mother and buir gently and wished the force to be with them. He started walking towards the old X Wing with R2D2 in tow.

“Commander Solo? Where are you off too?”

“Poe-“ Ben sighed “I’m off to… gather information from an imperial spy.”

Poe raised his eyebrow. “I wasn’t notified.”

“I already discussed it with General Organa.” 

“Master?” Finn asked when he walked up to the two a moment later. “I would like to know where you’re going. I could help.”

“First of all, there’s no need to call me ‘Master’ or ‘Commander’ we’re friends.” Ben smiled at both of them. 

“Oh, sorry, your highness.” Poe wasn’t doing a great job at hiding his smirk. 

“Very funny.” Ben crossed his arms.

“Or would you prefer your grace?” Finn asked, trying to suppress his laughter 

“That one doesn’t even make any sense, I’m not a duke.” Ben rolled his eyes. 

“Not yet, but we will be when you marry her.” Poe elaborated. 

Whenever they had told Poe that Ben’s soulmate was the evil Empress, he was understandably upset and concerned. To the point where he wouldn’t even dare look at Ben for a few weeks. Then he would make snide comments and completely distrusted the Jedi. Now he was making jokes about it. 

“Shut up. I wouldn’t tease a mandalorian with a lightsaber so much if I were you.” Ben was laughing nonetheless. 

“Oh right, you are also the son of a king as well as a crown princess. And suddenly you have a problem with us calling you ‘your highness’?” Finn cocked his eyebrow.

“Call me whatever you want just know that I’d prefer Ben. I swear, the more time you spend together the more alike you become.” He laughed again as Poe and Finn made the same jokingly offended expression. 

“Anyway,” His tone dropped into a more serious one. “I do need to go. It shouldn’t take me too long. I’ll be back.”

Poe met Ben’s eyes, his also serious. “There is a reason I came asking where you were going. I was going to ask for your help to find more information on the sith…” 

“That’s what I’m going to do, partially. I would advise asking the Mand’alor for assistance. He is, of course, a great warrior, and he has a little bit of knowledge on this topic himself. Whatever you’re looking for he can help you find it. But I have to go do this on my own.”

Finn Inaudibly gasped as he understood exactly what Ben was doing and where he was going. Or more like who he was going to.

“Ben- It could be a trap, like last time.” Finn said, deep concern etched into his voice and face.

“I know. But that’s a risk that I need to take.” Ben grabbed Finn’s hand gently. “I trust that you will be able to hold the mantle of resident Jedi while I’m gone.”

“I’m not a Jedi yet…” Finn looked away with humility.

“In my book you are.” Ben smiled at him and squeezed his hand. 

“Thank you, master.” Finn let go of Ben’s hand and hugged him firmly. 

Ben leaned down to return the hug. “Like I said, it’s just Ben. You no longer have to serve any masters.” 

Finn smiled and hugged Ben tighter. 

They said their goodbyes and then Ben boarded his X Wing and flew off to Endor. He hoped that he would be able to come back. 

But perhaps the most interesting thing was that no one had noticed that he was wearing her cloak. 


	14. How Did You Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets Rey on Endor. The site where his grandfather killer hers. Will the past repeat itself?

The wreckage of the second Death Star. Of course that’s where Empress Palpatine would want to meet. The location of his grandfather’s redemption and her grandfather’s fall. 

How poetic. 

Ben’s hand rested on his lightsaber that was clipped to his belt as always. He looked for any signs of someone being there. 

The first indication that he wasn’t alone was the sight of a TIE Advanced in the distance. That was probably the  _ Silencer _ . He guessed that after he had taken in the Empire had retrieved it. So she had shown up. 

Ben climbed through the wreckage, looking around for the girl who had summoned him. It vaguely crossed his mind as funny that he was technically taking orders from the Empire.

He was also reminded of his time on Jakku. He climbed through an old star destroyer trying to desperately find parts that would be enough to earn his ship back. In hindsight maybe he should have just stolen the falcon and ran long before he did. But maybe part of him wanted to stay there because he just liked not being a part of all of this. How much a year had changed him. How much he had realized he was more than just a scavenger or a smuggler. He was a Jedi and a Mandalorian. Those two things had a meaning and he still wondered if he was actually actually cut out for them but Luke did. That was good enough for Ben. 

Ben found himself in the ruins of what was one a grand throne room. He knew that this was the place where Anakin Skywalker had returned. It was incredibly surreal being there. So naturally he walked around more. 

“Ben” 

He turned around on his heels to see Rey standing by the throne of her grandfather. Vaguely, he wondered if she was actually there. It had been so long since he actually saw her in person. 

“Rey.” Slowly he began to walk toward her, his hand still hovering over his lightsaber. 

“Ben!” She hesitated a moment before running to him. He sensed no threat so he welcomed her with open arms. He hugged her when she got to him. 

“Rey… why did you want me to meet you here?” He asked after a moment. 

“Because I want to get away.” She almost whispered it. “Honestly I feel like I might be being a little reckless but I’m done with the Empire, at least the way it is right now.”

“I’ll help you“ Ben looked at her face. Yellow eyes still staring at him. “On one condition.”

Rey hesitated for just a moment before she nodded “Anything.”

“Renounce the sith and the dark side.” Ben looked at Rey with conviction and intensity.

Rey recoiled at his words, stepping away from him slightly “It’s all I’ve ever known…”

“I’ve sensed this conflict within you since the first moment we met.” He gestured to the line of zeros on her arm when saying that. “You know that the time has come for you to put that behind you. Does it make you feel better? Does letting yourself be consumed by hatred and anger actually help anything?”

Rey looked away from Ben to the throne. “It’s… We could overthrow him. Together. And then you and I could rule the Galaxy and make things better.”

“No. Like you said, if we strike him down and anger we would no longer be ourselves yet I need you to be you. The real you.”

Rey sighed and slowly pulled her lightsaber off her belt. “It’s too late for me.”

“If I’ve learned anything, it’s that it’s never too late to make the right choice.” Ben was holding his own lightsaber, just in case. 

“I don’t know who I am if I’m not Nemin.” Rey was afraid. That much was clear. 

“I do.” Ben paused for a moment and took a breath before he extended his hand to Rey. “You once offered me your hand. Now I’m asking for you to take mine.”

Rey slowly stepped towards him. She slowly and surely placed her hand on his and looked into his eyes once more. 

And hers were brown. 

“Hi Rey.” Ben said, looking at her through the newly forming tears. 

“Hello Ben.” Rey smiled sweet and nervous. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. And there was nothing to stop Ben from seeing that now. 

The two of them walked out over the wreckage hand in hand getting soaked in the rain. But somehow that didn’t bother them. 

Rey turned and looked at her TIE Advanced. “Oh… I don’t suppose I’m taking that?” 

“I don’t think I can trust you to fly yourself, sorry sweetheart.” 

Rey frowned a little. “Please tell me you didn’t come in that scrap pile you call a ship.”

“The  _ Falcon _ ? No. I brought an X Wing.” 

She seemed to relax a little at that. “Okay. But I get to fly it.” A smirk came onto her lips and she looked at him.

Ben laughed a little. A year of being away from her and only getting to see her when the force decided to let him. It was so hard. And now she was here. So he kissed her.

Rey was taken off guard by that slightly and kissed him back with a certain amount of passion which Ben met easily. The waves of the ocean crashed around them, the rain made their hair and clothes cling to them. They were cold and wet. And it was perfect. 

When they finally pulled away, Ben looked at her with a bright smile. “They’re going to give me hell when I get back.”

“Really? I thought they would be happy that you were bringing the Empress right into their secret base?” Her smile was incredible. 

Ben chuckled a little. “I guess We’ll see.” 

“Ben. Rey.” 

The two who had been addressed nearly jumped and they turned around to look at who had called their names. 

It was Anakin Skywalker. 

“Before you go back, I think we should talk.” 

“Grandfather?” Ben looked at Anakin’s ghostly form “Uh… this is Rey.”

“I know.” Anakin stepped forward towards Rey who looked at him confused. 

“Who are you?” She asked, almost nervously. She knew, but she wanted to hear it from him. 

“Perhaps this will jog your memory.” In the middle of his sentence, Anakin’s form had changed to the menacing one of Darth Vader. The mechanical breathing filled the air and everything was shrouded in darkness. 

Rey gasped, but she stepped away from Ben towards Vader. “Lord Vader.”

“That name no longer has any meaning to me.” He said as he turned back into Anakin. 

“General Skywalker then.” Rey looked at him, standing up taller. 

“Just Anakin.” He smiled a little. “I’ve observed you Rey. I think you and I have a lot in common. Both of us were used by Darth Sidious. But ultimately he doesn’t care about us.”

Rey sighed and nodded at Anakin. “You killed him. How am I supposed to do the same without… losing myself?”

“I didn’t kill him because I hated him. I killed him because I loved my son. That’s how we win, not by destroying what we hate, but saving what we love.”

Rey gasped and looked back to Ben briefly. She understood. “Thank you Anakin.. I’ll keep that in mind.” She smiled and walked back to Ben. 

Ben took her hands and looked at Anakin. 

“Ben, finish what I started.”

“I will Grandfather. I promise. I’ll bring back the balance and… Be with people I love.” 

“Good.” Anakin walked away and disappeared into the rain. 

Rey looked at Ben with slight confusion. “Does that happen a lot?” She asked.

“Unfortunately, yes. But he’s my Spector. He seems to understand me in a way the others don’t…” 

The two smiled and off they went to the X Wing to fly back to the base. There was only one seat so it would be a little bit cramped but to be honest neither of them were necessarily complaining. 

They almost made it to the ship when an imperial shuttle flew overhead and landed not far from where they were standing. Ben pulled out his lightsaber, this time he ignited the green cross guard. 

Out of the shuttle stepped a young woman in a hooded dress. Then immediately recognized her as one of Rey’s handmaidens. 

Rey immediately relaxed. “Kiera! What are you doing here?”

“With all due respect my lady, did you really think that we were going to let you defect without coming with you? We are in this with you to the end. No matter what side you’re on.” Kiera smiled and looked up at Rey. “And personally, I’m glad to see that you finally have followed your heart. I was beginning to worry about you.”

“Help me understand something.” Ben began, green saber still drawn. “Your handmaidens are loyal to you alone. Not the empire?”

“That is correct. Kiera here has trained with me since I was very young. We were- we are friends. All of the others followed her and I.” Rey turned back to Keira, “Speaking of the others, are they here?”

“It’s just Jaylah, and I. Elaina, Marein, and Hannah are still in their positions.” Keira explained. 

“Then I shall hear them on the shuttle.” Rey turned to Ben. “They won’t betray us. I know them. Can you trust them to?”

Ben was admittedly hesitant, but he took one look into Rey’s brown eyes and he knew that she was right. “Yes, but only if I fly.”

Rey sighed a little “Fine. What about your ship?”

“I’ll have the droid bring it back.” Ben quickly explained, putting his lightsaber back on his belt.

“One more thing.” Rey said, just before boarding the ship. She took her lightsaber out and contemplated it before throwing it into the ocean. A symbolic gesture, but an important one no less. 

Ben took Rey’s hand and they made their way onto the ship and notably made it so they would be alone in the cockpit. Ben set the ship on course for the base. And finally, he and Rey got to spend quality time together actually in person. After all, they had been waiting for that their whole lives and a year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEATH STAR KISS
> 
> Also I adore Anakin...


	15. Don't Sell Yourself Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly redeemed Rey joins Ben in going back to the Rebel Base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head the Warning 
> 
> There's a lot...

Ben brought Rey to the resistance base. He had already thoroughly searched her and questioned her to make extra sure she wasn’t giving any information to the empire. He was confident she could be trusted, he just hoped that others knew that too.

The first red flag that something was wrong was that no one seemed to be very concerned about the imperial shuttle that was landing just outside the base. Granted, Ben had already let Kaydel know ahead of time that he’d “stolen one” but still it seemed odd that no one had a problem with it.

They landed and Ben looked at Rey. “Well… This is it. Maybe I should introduce Keira first as a defector and then-“

“Or you could introduce me as Kiera.” Rey offered.

“What do you mean?” Ben asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Just wait right here, your highness.” Keira said with a slight bow of the head then she and Rey walked off out of sight.

“You don’t have to call me that…” Ben muttered to no one. 

It was only a few minutes later that they came back out, they had switched clothing. And then realized for the first time just how much alike Kiera and Rey looked. 

“It’s an old trick that the queens of Naboo use. I figured I might as well use it to get into the base.” Rey explained with a shrug. She looked different in the hooded purple than the emerald green that Keira was now wearing. She looked beautiful. Ben had no more doubts that she was. 

“Oh!” Ben paused upon looking at Rey. He pulled at the cloak on his shoulders, intending to return it to Rey. 

She held her hand up, stopping him. “Keep it. You look better in black than I do anyway.”

The disguised Rey then joined Ben in searching for his mother. 

“Commander!” Kaydel looked startled when she looked up from a data pad and saw Ben. “I was going to contact you. Your mother suffered cardiac arrest earlier today.”

“What?” Ben’s eyes widened at her. “What… Take me to her I need to see her. Is she stable?”

“Last I checked, but her vital signs were very weak. I would’ve heard if something else happened but you should come see her for sure.” Kaydel stood and began took them to the medical tent where Leia was being monitored by droids.

“Mom.” Ben walked to her side. “Thank the force you’re okay.” 

Leia looked at her son and smiled sadly “I am not.” Her voice was quiet and the weakest he’d ever heard it. “I guess I couldn’t be taken out in battle so I had to be taken out by… Natural causes.”

“Mom, Don’t talk like that. You’re not dying.” Ben shook his head. He couldn’t lose her “They said you were stable, you are stable.”

“You of all people should know that stability only last so long when things have gotten weak. I know it’s my time. I can see my brother and my… father.”

“That’s not a reason to think you’re dying. I can see them too.” Ben grabbed his mother’s hands and stared into her eyes. “You’ll get better. We still have a war to finish. We need you.” 

Leia shook her head “You already have everything you need.“

Ben’s face screwed up in sadness. “What am I supposed to do if there’s no you?”

“You’ll know.” Leia squeezed his hand “Now, Can I speak to my future daughter-in-law?”

Ben snorted at that but nodded and called Rey in. 

Rey walked in slightly nervous. Something was aching at her, telling her that she didn’t belong here. She didn’t deserve to be here everything she done was too terrible and she couldn’t possibly be worthy of being in the presence of someone like Leia. 

Still, she walked to the side of the bed. Leia raised her hand to touch the side of Rey’s head. She closed her eyes and concentrated wordlessly. Rey’s eyes darted around a little and landed on Ben who was by her side. He shrugged but still stayed calm, hoping to reassure her. 

Leia’s eyes slowly opened and she looked into Rey’s. “Your mind is like a storm. I see the light shining, but there’s still chaos. You still feel the pull of the dark.”

“Constantly.” Rey admitted with far more shame than she ever thought she would feel. “I don’t think it will ever leave me. I hope I’m strong enough to keep it at bay. For Ben.”

Leia nodded and smiled slightly. “You will.” Both of her hands touched the sides of Rey’s head. “I can heal the broken parts… but it will take the last of my strength.”

Rey pulled away like Leia’s hands were suddenly hilt irons. “No, I can’t have you sacrificing yourself for me.”

“And I can’t leave you in fractures for my son.” Leia had never been one to sugarcoat the truth and she wasn’t starting now. Leia sighed and reached down over the bed where there was a bag. Out of it she pulled Anakin’s lightsaber. “There was a time, a long time, that I despised my biological father. I accepted Luke as my brother and Padmè as my mother but I refused to even acknowledge Anakin.”

“Because of Vader?” Rey asked, walking back a little. 

“Yes. Luke told me that Anakin had died as a hero, a Jedi. That he’d returned to the light and become the good man he once was. But I hadn’t met this redeemed Anakin Skywalker. I only ever knew of the evils of Lord Vader. How was I supposed to forgive that and accept him as my father?”

Rey sighed and looked away “You shouldn’t have to.”

“No, but I did.” 

Rey looked back, surprised. “Really? What changed your mind?”

“Ben.” Leia said simply. “He loved the stories about Anakin, he loved the idea of being related to him. And Luke. If it weren’t for Anakin, he would have died on the second Death Star.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Rey asked curiously.

“Because, what he had inside of him, I see inside you.” Leia handed the lightsaber over to Rey. “You have his spirit. “All in for most of your life, but even so your heart is shining through, wanting to dominate who you are. You love like he loved. This lightsaber belongs with you, treat it with respect.”

Rey cautiously took the weapon as if she was worried that it would suddenly ignite and kill her. There was a weight to it beyond the physical. 

“Thank you. I will make sure to take care of it.”

“I know you will.” Leia’s attention then turned to Ben, their eyes connected and silence stood out in the room. 

Ben broke the silence first “Mom…”

“I will always be with you. But the time has come for you to move on.” 

Ben looked down sadly but then nodded. “You’re right. I love you, Mom.” 

“I love you too, Ben. It’s time.” 

Ben nodded and gently took Rey’s hand, leading her back to his mother’s side. Rey knelt beside the bed and took a deep breath as Leia put her hands on the sides of Rey’s head. 

After a moment, Leia’s hands fell away. Limp. 

Ben watched his mother’s body fade away. He hung his head and clutched the empty sheet. “Goodbye.” 

“Your mother will always be with you. Just like I will.”

“Luke.” Ben stood and walked towards his ghostly uncle. 

Luke smiled and turned to the girl “Rey.”

She looked at him. Perhaps part of her still didn’t understand why these great Skywalkers would want to talk to her. She supposed that she was connected to him in so many ways but… She still didn’t feel worth it.

“Yes… Master Skywalker?” 

“Tell me what do you remember now that Leia has healed your mind?”

It didn’t even occur to her that she had memories my surface, she was too busy being swept away with everything else that had happened. But now it was so clear to her that she remembered life before the darkness, before the empire. She remembered her childhood, her parents.

“My father, his name was Sheev Palpatine… Jr. He was a clone, but he wasn’t Force sensitive. So he was considered to be a failure. They treated him like one. But he was also supposedly important to them. He saw the corruption and evil and darkness of the empire. He ran away and then he met my mother and had me. Then the… The empire came for me and my parents didn’t survive.”

Luke nodded as he listened. He looked to Rey “And what do you remember about your mother?”

“Not as much, there wasn’t really much else to say about her. She was kind and beautiful. Her name was Fretta… Kryze.” 

“Like… Bo Katan Kryze?” Ben asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

“More like Satine Kryze…” Luke said in an almost grave tone.

“I’m sorry, am I missing something?” Rey looked back and forth between the two.

And then a second ghost appeared. One that Rey was not familiar with.

“Hello dear, I’m afraid that this is my fault.”

“It’s just as much mine.” Anakin said as he appeared beside the ghost of the old man. “Obi-Wan here Had a secret love child with the Duchess of Mandalore and it seems that his son managed to have a daughter who ended up being your mother.”

“Well thank you for spoiling when I was about to say, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said in a sarcastic tone. 

Anakin shrugged and smiled. “You would’ve probably made it into a long dramatic story, I decided to just make it simple and easy. That way it’s not bore them and get to the details that we actually really want to tell them.”

Luke held up his hand. “I’ll take it from here.” He turned to the two living people in the room. “The two of you are deeply connected.”

“Well yes, we are aware of that.“ Ray showed her arm displaying the tattoo that signified that she and Ben we’re soulmates.

“It’s more than that.” Luke said, looking at Ben with an unreliable expression. “Your grandfather was the student of two of her ancestors. You are named after one of her ancestors. You are a member of clan Djarin which is currently holding the title of Mand’alor. She is a member of the clan Kryze which held that title just before. You two are so deeply intertwined the force has connected you. You are a dyad. Something unseen for generations. Two that are one.”

“Wait… whenever we touch, especially the first times we touched. It felt almost as if the Force itself was re-converging to revolve around us. Is this… dyad thing the reason?”

“Yes, the two of you represent the sides of the force. Light,” Luke looked at Ben. “and dark.“ He said turning to Rey. “and together, a balance.”

Ben seemed to understand. “That’s why… that’s why we could communicate over long distances.”

“Yes. And that’s why, when you fight together, you are an unstoppable force.”

Rey stood closer to Ben. She was struggling to take all of this in. Obi-Wan realized that, especially considering he felt the same way. “I will always be available to talk.” He said calmly to help ease her mind. 

Rey nodded “Thank you… um, grandfather?”

Anakin gasped and smiled “Obi-Wan! You have a granddaughter!”

“Great-granddaughter, technically.” 

“Even better! I hope I’ll have great-grandchildren too.” He looked at Ben who put his hand on his face with a sigh. 

“Give me time, will you? We have to figure out how to kill an undead emperor again permanently without losing our souls in the process.”

“Good point.” Anakin smiled and stepped back. 

“We will always be with you if you need anything. Just call out to us.” Luke said. And he and the two other ghosts disappeared. 

“Well…” Ben looked at Rey. “I suppose we had better get training. We have one hell of a battle ahead of us.

***

“Let me get this straight. Rey is related to Bo Katan  _ and _ the man you were named after in addition to Emperor Palpatine?”

“Yep, pretty much. Also, the whole dyad thing, don’t get me started on that.”

“Yeah. I don’t even want to know.” The Mandalorian’s helmet tilted slightly as he studied Ben through their holo call. “Are you doing alright. I mean… when I heard about your mom-“

“I’m fine.” Ben quickly said. “I’m trying not to dwell on it. How’s your mission? Get any information on the Sith?”

“Yeah. We found some ancient Sith dagger. It has an inscription on it that supposedly leads to Exegol. But unfortunately, we can’t read it.”

“What about Threepio?”

Ben could practically  _ feel _ his Buir sigh through the holo call. “Apparently he can… But he can’t.” After that he was just grumbling something about droids. Ben would have laughed if the situation weren’t so serious. 

“Well, lucky for us my… other half was raised by Sith. She might know something that can help us read that inscription. Come on back to base. We need you anyway.”

The Mandalorian hesitated for a moment before nodding “All right, we’ll be on our way.”

“See you soon, and may the force be with you.”

“Yeah, you too kid.”

***

Less than a day later, the Mandalorian arrived back at the rebellion base with Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, Grogu and C-3P0. 

Ben welcomed them all. Rey was behind him, Keira by her side and Rose by hers, hand-in-hand with matching zeros. 

They were hugs and greetings all around. Family, friends, loved ones. It was always so nice to see each other again.

Rey was able to just barely decipher the writing on the dagger and, put together with her prior knowledge of the Sith planet, they were able to figure out its location on a map of the galaxy.

All that was left was to actually prepare for the final battle itself. They spent the next few days training and gathering as many supplies as possible. Sending out word to allies. Not many answered the call, but they hoped that in time enough people would join. 

Kiera had brought interesting news Monday. Apparently Alayna had discovered that General Hux of all people was acting as spy for the rebellion. Things have gone south. And she had been able to just barely save his life. And they were on their way to rendezvous with the rest of the rebellion.

Elaina, conveniently forgot to mention that Rey was already with the rebellion. He was not happy to see the technically-still-empress suffice it to say. Given, that she was the reason he had started acting a spy for the rebellion anyway. 

But all of that was completely quiet said when his arm counted down to zero upon meeting a particularly handsome pilot. And then, he shut up because his lips were otherwise busy. 

And then the fateful day arrived. Everybody was gearing up to go to the Sith planet. Ben and Rey we’re going to fly in an X Wing alone together. They knew they were the ones who would have to face the Emperor. 

Before heading towards the X Wing that Rey was already in, Ben was stopped by the Mand’alor. 

“Hey, kid.”

“Hey…” Ben looked at his Buir, wondering what he was going to say. 

“So, we’re probably both going to die.” The Mandalorian was ever the straightforward type.

“Yeah.” Ben said with a shrug. He’d already said his goodbyes to Finn, Poe, Kaydel, and Rose. “So, this is goodbye?”

The Mandalorian nodded. “Yeah, but first, there’s something I want you to have.” He held up a case that Ben hadn’t noticed before and ushered him into a nearby tent. 

Ben watched as the Mand’alor put a large case on a table in the middle of the tent. He opened it to reveal-

“Mandalorian armor?” Ben asked, slightly confused. 

“Yes. It was Luke’s, actually. But,” The Mandalorian held up the helmet and handed it to Ben. “I had the beskar resized and repainted for you. He wanted you to have it, when the time was right.” 

Ben looked at the black helmet in his hands. “Thank you, Buir. This means a lot.”

“Go ahead and put it on. I want to see you in it. You’ll need to before you go anyway.”

Ben nodded in agreement and took off his jacket and tunic. He slowly put the armor on as the Mandalorian instructed him to. It was very ritualistic. 

When he was finished, Ben turned to look at himself in the glass screen. He had to admit that the black armor suited him. Painted in red on each shoulder was a different symbol. On the left was the symbol of the Jedi order. On the right, there was the symbol for clan Djarin; a mudhorn. 

Ben didn’t expect to be so emotional. 

“Put the helmet on.”

Ben picked the helmet back up and considered it. “I can’t imagine I’ll wear it too often…”

“I know. Luke didn’t either. Something about the force? But I just want to see you wear it.”

Ben nodded and placed the helmet on his head. Everything looked strange through the visor, he supposed that’s how his Buir saw things always. He knew there were computers involved but he didn’t bother thinking about that. He didn’t need them. 

Ben turned around and looked into the other Mandalorian helmet. “Well, how do I look?”

The Mandalorian looked at him for a second before speaking “You look like my son.”

Ben’s breath caught in his throat “Hey, don’t make me cry.”

“Maybe that was my goal.” There was another pause. 

Silence spoke so many words with them. 

“And, since we probably won’t see each other again and you’re part of my clan anyway…” the gloved hands moved to the sides of the pure beskar helmet. 

Ben almost started to protest, but he thought bettor it. After all, Luke and Grogu (and apparently a random ex-imperial, a nanny droid, and a room full of random allies?) had seen his face, why not Ben?

Din Djarin looked at Ben Solo, with his brown eyes. White hair and tan skin. He was everything that Luke had loved. He was a father and a king and a warrior. He was a man. 

Ben moved to take his own helmet off, but Din stopped him.

“If we make it back alive, I promise. You still need some incentive for that.”

“I hope I do get to see you again” Ben said quietly. His voice sounded different through the modulated helmet, deeper. 

“I guess we’ll just have to see. But now… now the final battle begins.” 

Ben nodded. “This is The Way.”

“This is The Way.” Din echoed almost on impulse. He replaced his helmet right after saying so.

The two Mandalorians walked out the tent together, Ben started to walk towards the ship. Din cleared his throat and Ben stopped and turned around to look at him. 

“One more thing.” Din said, and even though Ben could no longer see his face, he knew he was smiling. 

“Yes?”

“May the force be with you.” Din said, with confidence and reverence and honor. 

“And also with you.” Ben said with a nod and his own helmet hidden smile. “Always.”

Ben climbed the latter into the X Wing where Rey was waiting for him. She took one look at Ben and smiled.

“You look like a Mandalorian.” She said.

“Well, I am one.” He replied with a shrug. “You are too, you know.”

“Clan Kryze?”

“Yes, but when you marry me, you’ll be a part of my clan too.” Ben looked at her with a bit of a hopeful expression. 

“Ben Solo, are you asking me to marry you?” Rey smiled skeptically at him.

“Well, that depends. Are you going to say yes?” 

“Hmm…” Rey looked up, pondering “I’ll tell you if we live.”

“I see, more incentive.”

Rey shrugged and kissed his cheek before they both got into position and took off to fly to Exegol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Mandalorian culture, Black symbolizes Justice and Red symbolizes Honoring a Parent. 
> 
> Yes I made Rey a Kenobi...


	16. If You Mess With Me, You're Messing With My Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my action scenes

Exegol was dark and cold. It didn’t take long for Ben and Rey to find the throne of the city. It was like… Sidious wanted them to find him. That probably wasn’t a good sign. But it wasn’t like they had any other choice. 

There were hooded figures all around. They didn’t do anything but chant in some ancient language. Which was far more unnerving than if they did do something else. 

“Long have I waited.”

Ben and Rey turned around simultaneously to see the undead terrifying figure of Darth Sidious. 

“For the heirs to come home.” And Paalptine smiled. If you could even call it that. “I never want either of you dead. I want you to assume your rightful place as the Empress and her right hand. Just like I once was with Vader.”

The chanting became more haunting and Ben and Rey looked around the place. Their hands stayed on their lightsabers. 

“Take the throne. Have him stand by your side. And all will be yours, my granddaughter. And then you can have whatever you want. A new Sith Empire." He turned to Ben. “Even a new Mandalore.”

Ben shook his head. “Mandalorians won’t follow you. They are people of honor. We are a people of honor.”

“I never said that they should follow me. I meant they should follow you.”

Ben gasped. 

“Yes. Is it not both your right to rule? A prince, an Empress. And you both have claims to the title of Mand’alor.”

Rey looked at the throne and Ben looked with her. 

“Yes. Just imagine it, the two of you, ruling together with the power of the dark side of the force. Warriors at your disposal. You could finally bring peace, freedom, justice, and security for your new empire. The Final Order.”

Was it that easy? Just take the throne, command the army and end the war. End all of the wars. 

“Child.” Palpatine looked at Rey once more. “Think about it, it is your birthright to rule. It is in our blood.”

Rey looked between the throne and Ben. She then turned to to Sidious and stood up straight. 

“I haven’t come here to rule the Sith. I’ve come to end them.”

“As a Jedi?”

Rey looked at Ben, who nodded. 

“Yes.”

Ben walked back to her side and they stood together, facing him. 

“Don’t lie to yourselves. I can feel your hatred, your anger. Ben Solo, What I have done to your family was terrible. Everyone you ever loved is dead or suffering. Because of me don’t you want me gone? Don’t you want to strike me down for all of that? You could make it to where no one had to suffer anymore. All you have to do is strike me down.”

Ben thought about it. He really did. He ignited the green crossguard. Vaguely he wondered what it would be like if it was red. But he also knew he couldn’t afford to think like that. What was he doing?

“You want to kill me? That is what I want. Kill me and my spirit will pass into you, as all the Sith live in me.... You will be Emperor.... We will be one.”

“Ben.” Rey’s voice echoed through the place. “Don’t do this. Don’t give in to what he wants.”

“With your hatred, you will take my life. And you will ascend.” Sidious was still focusing on Ben. 

Ben pointed his lightsaber at Sidious and narrowed his eyes. 

“You think I could be a new Vader? You think I’m as strong as him?”

“Stronger.” Sidious answered. 

“You believe him weak because he loved his son? Don’t you?” Ben’s lightsaber illuminated Sidious’ horrid face. 

The dark lord of the Sith sneered at him. “He was.”

“But still strong enough to defeat you.” Ben retracted his blade and put his weapon to his side before stepping back to Rey. “Your days of corrupting my family and loved ones are over. I’m sorry your majesty.”

“We will not give into hate. Not anymore.” Rey added with defiance. She and Ben standing next to eachother with real confidence. “Personally, I’ve found something better.”

Sidious growled his disappointment. “Then you are weak, like your parents.”

Rey shook her head. “My parents were strong.”

“As was my family.” Ben echoed. 

“Fretta Kryze, Sheev Palpatine.”

“Anakin and Luke Skywalker.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi”

“Han Solo and Leia Organa.”

“They all died. Yes…” Rey started.

“But they did it to save those that they loved.” Ben finished. 

“Which means they were brave. Not afraid. Unlike you. You choose to cheat death. Because you’re a coward. And I don’t want to be that anymore.” Rey looked her grandfather, her former master in the eye and renounced everything he stood for, all that she was ever taught. That took a great deal of courage. 

“You have the heart of a Jedi.” Sidious mused at her. “So be it.”

Sidious then showed Rey and Ben the Rebellion fighting with the Sith's fleet. The battle was raging on and the Rebellion was very clearly out matched. It wasn’t looking good.

“They don’t have long.” Sidious said evilly. 

Rey hung her head, she couldn’t bare to watch. It was all her fault. Ben didn’t know what to do. He was stuck it seemed like there really was only one option...

“No one is coming to help them. And you are the ones who led them here. Strike me down. Take the throne together and reign over a new Empire.... and the fleet will be yours. Only you have the power to save them. Refuse, and your new family.... dies.”

Rey is terribly emotional, she nodded her head. Reluctantly, Ben did too. He took her hand and closed his eyes. Perhaps this was his great sacrifice.

“Good choice.” Sidious said with a smirk. 

But Just as Ben was about to draw his lightsaber and make the final sacrifice, he was suddenly transported to a different place and time with a whisper of his name. 

“I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose.” Said Palpatine’s voice. Ben heard labored mechanical breathing all around him, omig from within him.

“ Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader.2”

And Ben saw Vader, but… It wasn’t. It was the dark, warped version of himself from the vision in the cave, sitting on the throne, Darth Nemin by his side, but the fleet was still attacking. He wasn’t stopping it. 

“It seems in your anger, you killed her.”

“If you only knew the power of the dark side.”

Ben blinked out of his vision. “No… No!”

Sidious sneered. “Strike me down!”

“You’re a liar. The dark side cannot save anyone, it will only ever destroy.” Ben stepped away, to Rey who seemed as if she had seen her own vision as she was trembling slightly. Ben couldn’t help but to pull her into his arms. Perhaps this was it. They’d just be stuck at a stalemate. And then what? The two looked at each other and pulled their lightsabers out, hoping to defeat him in some way that wouldn’t cause them to fall to the dark. 

“Fine then.” The Emperor said with a sigh “Stand together, die together!” 

The Emperor struck both Rey and Ben, incapacitating them, their lightsabers flew away in the distance. As Palpatine pulled them to the ground, Force Energy was drained from the two heroes, startling him. The Emperor stared at his hands. 

“The lifeforce of your bond.... A dyad in the Force…” his mangled hands became whole again. “A power like life itself.” 

Ben and Rey were trapped by Palpatine. They struggled to get free, but it seemed they couldn’t.

“Unseen for generations.” Sidious continues “And now.... the power of two... restores the one... true... Emperor.”

With his strengthened Sith powers, Palpatine drained more Force Energy out of his two prisoners. Rey shrieked, Ben gritted his teeth. The Emperor cackled maniacally as his pupils lit up under his hood. 

The fully rejuvenated Emperor stepped out of the dust, free off the harness and more powerful than ever before. 

“Look what you have made.” He mocked, then promptly turned to Ben. “Now, young Skywalker. You must die.” 

Blue lightning shot out of his fingertips right at Ben. 

The armor, Beskar is an incredible metal, but metal no less. The electrical shocks were conducted through his body, the pain was so intense, a proper scream couldn’t even escape him. His entire being was agony. Had he ever known anything else?

But suddenly it stopped. Ben still writhed on the ground but his sight cleared enough for him to behold the reason the lightning had stopped hitting him. 

Rey had thrown herself in front of his body, shielding him from the Emperor's wrath. Ben watched in a daze, he wanted to help her, but his body was limp. Her screams were gut-wrenching, but she still chose to endure it. For him. Palpatine clearly didn’t care to differentiate between the two. 

Ben watched helplessly. Rey was going to die and he would be too weak to help her. Then he would die too and the war would be lost. 

But, perhaps there was one last hope. 

“You said you’d always be there for me.” He whispered, almost inaudibly. “Now is the time when I’ll need you the most.”

And beyond the stars, through the force. Ben heard the calls and felt the strength. The Jedi past began to speak to him:

_ “These are your final steps, Ben. Rise and take them.” _

_ “Ben, my son.” _

_ “Ben” _

_ “Ben.” _

_ “Bring back the balance, Ben, as I did. And you will finish what I started.” _

_ “Ben.” _

_ “In the night, find the light, Ben.” _

_ “You’re not alone.” _

_ “Alone, never have you been.” _

_ “The Force surrounds you, Ben” _

_ “Let it guide you.” _

_ “As it guided us.” _

_ “Feel the Force flowing through you, Ben.” _

_ “Let it lift you.” _

_ “Rise, Ben.” _

_ “We stand behind you.” _

_ “Beside you.” _

_ “In the heart of a Jedi lies their strength!” _

_ “Rise, my son.” _

_ “Save the one you love.” _

_ “Through love.” _

_ “Rise.” _

_ “Ben, the force will be with you, always.” _

And Ben did rise, just as they had instructed. He looked to his right and saw Anakin, then his left and saw Luke and his mother. He turned around to see Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Yoda, Ahsoka, and many others. They would stand with him, they were in him. 

With the force, he called his lightsaber and ignited it’s green blade. He pushed it in front of the sith’s lighting to deflect it away from Rey. 

Sidious sneered “Let your death be the final word.... in the story of the Rebellion.”

The lightning hit the saber with even more force, Ben struggled to fight against it, but all the spirits of the Jedi lifted their hands in unison to side him and he was felt with incredible strength. 

“You are nothing!” Palpatine shirked, almost desperately. “You are no match for the power in me.”

Ben strained against the lightning but he shook his head “Well, there’s a lot of things… A lot of things that don’t make since– since about me.” He glanced at his family then back to the Emperor. “I’m- descended from s-slaves and politicians. Scoundrels and royalty.” Ben laughed through his push back. “A Mandalorian and a Jedi, you‘d never see that coming.” 

Palpatine scoffed. “I am all the Sith.”

“Well I,” Ben reached out with the force and pulled Anakin’s lightsaber into his other hand. “I’m all the Jedi.”

The lightning reflected back onto Palpatine, and after a moment, he was no more.

Ben panted and dropped both sabers to the ground. He began to fall to his knees but he was caught by the ghosts of Luke and Leia who helped him back up and turned him to Rey. Her body was limp on the ground. 

“No-“ he said, eyes filling with tears. “No, no, no.” He crouched by her side and cradled her in his arms. He looked around at the spirits of the Jedi, desperately. “She’s not dead yet, help her!”

They didn’t move. 

Well, most of them didn’t. Silently, Anakin Skywalker knelt beside Rey and placed his hand on her head. Then Luke joined him, then Leia, then Obi-Wan. And Rey’s eyes snapped open as she gasped for breath and filled with color again. The ghosts disappeared, and Rey was left alone with-

“Ben.” She smiled brightly and looked into his eyes. 

“Rey.” He said in return. 

She placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. A good long moment passed and they pulled away, both smiling bright enough to light up the darkness. 

“Let’s go rejoin the others.” Ben said, standing up shakily but still helping her. 

“Let’s.” She agreed and held his hand. Then they walked back to the X Wing together, Ready to finally celebrate the end of War in the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them die, not even a little. Isn't that nice?


	17. Across The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors."—Mandalorian marriage vows
> 
> Anakin doesn't like sand
> 
> I also think I'm funny but you don't have to laugh

The reunion had been happy. Ben had hugged so many people he thought he might suffocate. Not that he minded. Of course, his favorite hugs were from his Buir and brother. 

“You did it Ben!” Grogu said happily as he was held in his brother’s arms. “You finally got him!”

Ben chuckled. “I did, but I had a lot of help.”

Din put his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “I believe I made a promise?”

Ben shrugged a little “I’m not holding you to anything.”

“No, but I am.”

Ben smiled slightly and followed the Mand’alor into the hull of the  _ Millennium Falcon  _ where he got to see his father’s face with his own eyes for the first time. Brown eyes and all. They hugged for a long time after that. 

“Hey, you know, kid… I’m not going to be around forever.” Din started. 

Ben deflated “Buir, please don’t tell me your dying too, I’ve lost enough parents in the last year, I-“

“No, no. It’s nothing like that, don’t worry. But I’m still not exactly young.” 

Ben nodded sadly at that. “I know… what are you getting at?”

“Grogu will need you, other foundlings will need you. Can you promise that you’ll take care of them? Raise Grogu in the Way. And of course continue training him in the force?”

Ben smiled “Of course.”

Din squeezed an unarmored part of Ben’s arm. “Thank you. And one more thing?”

“Yes?”

Din took the Darksaber off his belt and studied it. “Grogu is my first son, in the event that I die without losing this in combat… it should fall to him. But, he is still a child. Until he reaches full maturity, I think it should be in the hands of you, and possibly your children.”

Ben looked at him almost startled. “You want me to be Mand’alor? I’m rebuilding a Jedi Order, I don’t know if I can rebuild Mandalore too…”

“Why not both? At the same time. We  _ are _ stronger together.”

“So… why not become one in the same?” Ben finished, understanding. “How far we’ve come from the days when we were enemies.”

Din shrugged “There are many times when enemies are only enemies because they are so similar.”

“I suppose so.”

And they hugged again before Din replaced his helmet and they walked out together.

***

**A few months later**

Naboo was a beautiful planet. Even though there was just as much pain and violence in its history as anywhere else in the galaxy, it always felt strangely untouched, peaceful. 

__

A statue of the late Padmé Amidala stood outside a tomb. A tomb that contained the body of the woman herself. 

The stone sarcophagus was carved in the image of the late Senator. Cracks ran up the sides of it, perhaps from an attack of some sort. Her hair spread out in beautiful curls around her head, an odd pendant laying over her swollen looking belly. She, of course, wasn’t actually still pregnant when she died, but it was important that the Empire believed she was. That the child had perished with her. But if that had been true, there wouldn’t be a guest visiting. 

It would be difficult for him to exist if his mother had never been born.

Ben Solo looked at the stone figure of his grandmother and kissed her forehead. She had deserved so much better, they all had. 

He gently laid the cylindrical metal form of Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber on top of her folded hands. 

_ “This weapon  _ is _ my life.”  _ Echoed through the force. And if that was so, perhaps he was finally laid to rest where he belonged. 

Next to his wife. 

Ben smiled slightly at the hopeful thought and left the tomb. He’d stay for longer, but he had a prior engagement that day. 

He traveled back to the lake house and took a slightly nervous breath. He walked out on the balcony that perfectly oversaw the water and setting sun. Rey was standing there waiting for him. 

She looked so beautiful in that white dress and veil. 

Ben reached her and took her hands. He spoke first. 

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."_

Rey smiled and repeated after him, " _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."_

They kissed, the light of the setting sun reflecting perfectly off his armor. They held each other close until their family arrived to congratulate and celebrate their marriage. 

Ben looked around happily. The ghost of his uncle stood with his Buir and brother. His mother and grandfather and beside them, smiling brightly. Anakin did seem more at peace. 

Finn and Poe already started the dancing. Keira and Rose looking on with giggles. 

Ben rolled his eyes and offered his hand to his wife who took it with a small smile. They began a slow simple dance, really more just swaying in each other's arms. 

“So, who are we?” Ben asked. 

Rey looked at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean our names. Rey and Ben Skywalker? No, not that, Ben Skywalker sounds like a totally different person. A Redhead maybe?” He shrugged. 

Rey scoffed. “Where do you come up with these things?”

“The Force.” Be said with a cocky smirk. 

“That’s not how…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Ben laughed and kissed her cheek. Anyway. I just think that Rey Kenobi Palpatine Naberrie Amidala Skywalker Organa Solo of Clans Kryze and Djarin is too... showy?” 

Rey snorted at that. “How about Rey Solo? We can mention the others when they’re convenient.”

Ben’s smile somehow widened “Rey Solo. I love it. And I love you.”

Rey grinned cockily “I know.”

They kissed again and continued to dance in the sunset. Family surrounding them, and peace, freedom, justice, and security finally reigning over the galaxy. 

He had finished what Anakin started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you liked it consider leaving comments and kudos?
> 
> Also visit me on tumblr @twodragonsflying


End file.
